Beg for Me
by kandisi
Summary: When Kazuya Mishima saves Bryan Fury from some mysterious troops who are seemingly after the both of them, Bryan is forced to spend one week in G-Corporation's laboratory. Kazuya quickly becomes fed up with Bryan's defiant behavior and decides to put him in his place so that he will finally know what it's like to play the role of the victim... Yaoi, Kazuya/Bryan & Bryan/Lei.


**Title:** Beg for Me  
**Author:** kandisi (aka Sapphire17)  
**Characters:** Bryan Fury, Kazuya Mishima, Lei Wulong, a little Lee Chaolan and Bruce Irvin  
**Pairings:** Kazuya x Bryan and Bryan x Lei, along with some more implied Kazuya x Lee and Lee x Lei  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Summary: **When Kazuya Mishima saves Bryan Fury from some mysterious troops who are seemingly after the both of them, Bryan is forced to spend one week in G-Corporation's laboratory. Kazuya quickly becomes fed up with Bryan's defiant behavior and decides to put him in his place so that he will finally know what it's like to play the role of the victim... Meanwhile, knowing it could have been any number of his enemies responsible for the initial ambush, Kazuya stresses to uncover who was behind the attack in the first place...  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, angst, language, violence, non-con, two lemons, mild drug use, and ill-timed humor...  
**Timeset:** Tekken 5 & Tekken 6  
**Prompt:** #0 at 78_tarot – _The Fool_

**A/N: **Oh my GOD I have ukified Bryan. I'm going to hell.

And yes, I know, **major** _wtf_ at the main pairing... but honestly, how many of you can say you've never even _imagined_ pairing your two favorite Tekken characters together at _least_ once? XD;;... Somehow, I feel this pairing may scare way more people than Lee/Lei would. Though, uh, I, yeah... have kind of written that before, too, in the more distant past. -sweatdrops- Hell, what pairing haven't I fanworked in Tekken involving my favourite characters? XD Although I know there's many more I've yet to fanwork for that I plan on fanworking for some time in the future... (Such as the Kaz/Jin fic I agreed to write... [Yes, I am so sick! LOL.]) It'll probably be a long time before that one will be completed, though, and I also never know when another fandom's going to suck me in, lol.

I'm actually not the first person to write a fic on the Kaz/Bry pairing. Damn! Why does everyone keep beating me at that these days? But yes, Amy beat me at being the first to write a Kazuya x Bryan fic around a decade ago, though I think I've seen one or two other Kazbry fics around since way back then.

As to the prompt, for the "The Fool" card, the first card of the deck, I knew I wanted to do something with Bryan... Ill Dignified, it stands for a person who takes ill advised risks, is overly impulsive, and rash. A person who is strictly out for themselves and apathetic when it comes to others – ultimately taking 'the foolish path' that can potentially lead to his or her own death or downfall. I believe Bryan took the foolish path before – leading to his death – and... I think he's kind of doing it again in a way. But oh well, he kicks ass! D

**Additional A/N:** I wrote this fic years and years ago, when T6 was first making its debut, but decided I'd go back and clean it up for tagging/spelling errors and such and then post it here regardless... one of the main reasons being because I've had several requests from people who had read this fic on my website back when it was up who asked me if I could repost it here so they could read it again. I DID have this fic posted on this site at one point, but I was such a coward back then that I took it down within _24 hours_ of having posted it and didn't even _read_ the reviews I'd gotten for it as I was THAT afraid that they would be flames... I did the same thing with my "Crimson Blackmail" fic (which I also intend to clean up and then repost in the future after some editing, maybe), but yes... I used to be _petrified_ of flames and still am on a certain level, but it seems flaming/trolling/spam comments, etcetera, have cooled down in this fandom over the years... although the general popularity of fanfictiondotnet has also cooled down while AO3's catching a fever, LOL. I DID recently create an account at AO3 under the pen "kandisi," where I intend to post some of my fics while maintaining my account here at the same time (I love this site too much to ever fully abandon it, so I don't plan on leaving this site in favor of AO3 or anything like that, just plan on posting some of my older fanfics along with some of my newer fanfics there as they're posted here (minus some of my super-crappy ones I wrote for the "Heroes" fandom among several others in 2009, aka my 'drunk year,' lol...)

I'll let you guys & gals know when I start posting on AO3 as I may post some fanfics there that I haven't posted here, including, perhaps, my fanfics from Noire Sensus that aren't on this site. (I just never reposted them here because I get the feeling they've already been read by anyone interested in reading them, I guess.)

**_Warnings for two lemoney scenes in this fic! Between Kazuya/Bryan and Bryan/Lei..._**

Oh yes, and the title to this fic came from the koRn song "Beg for Me," just like my Bryan/Lei songfic "Here to Stay" came from a koRn song xD (and "Everything that I've Known," which was my first attempt at writing a Jin/Lei fic, but I scratched that fic many years ago because the plot became too confusing for even _me_ to understand wtf was going on in it, lol.)

Well, as to this fic, read on, but with caution... again, the yellow tape rule applies...!

**Beg for Me**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

_Day one..._

The sun was setting just as it always did.

It was a time where the sky itself seemed to almost grasp onto one's very vision, tugging at it.

Wanting that attention.

But still, what exactly was it that made the scene itself so catching to the eye? Most people in the world, the ones who see only what is to be seen with their own two eyes, see not much more apart from a simple display of mixed colors?

But to others... to those who see past what only their eyes can show them, see what are two complete opposites – light and dark – meshing together as they, for that moment alone, become one.

Perhaps this is what made sunsets and sunrises so spectacular to those out there who actually take the time notice.

These were the perplexing thoughts someone was thinking, as he looked out of the large window before him. He normally didn't pay much attention to the position of the sun, actually. He only knew one thing...

He hated the light.

He hated the light for blocking out the darkness whenever it saw fit to do so.

Once again, he redirected his glance downwards. Above the large collection of flowing water, there stood a bridge, and on this bridge, there stood a single person.

The man staring at this person from the tall, abandoned building nearby clenched his fists in tight balls. Even to the point where he felt his ligaments straining.

He was the darkness.

And the single person on the bridge... this other man.

He was the light.

The light the darkness didn't want to see. That burning flame the darkness just wanted to once and for all extinguish, so it could finally and forever be free of the light that just wouldn't stop shining into his eyes.

Making his vision burn with hatred.

The discontented fighter continued to stand and gaze outside, anticipating the sun's overdue departure.

The sun.

This was truly one of Bryan Fury's greatest disdains.

And this said a lot, considering Bryan hated just about everything in his life. Or rather, second life, he supposed, if that's even what one could call it.

He was a pale man, with skin almost an inhuman shade of white. It lacked any pigment that an average, living being would have. His hair was like white silver, and his eyes ice-blue; cold and chilling to the core, just like the rest of him – body and mind alike.

The man Bryan was staring down at was the complete opposite. His skin was a soft shade of golden tan, his hair vastly long strands of black ebony, and his eyes a warm caramel brown; soothing and empathetic.

Detective Lei Wulong was certainly nothing like his archnemesis Bryan Fury.

Perhaps Lei Wulong himself was one of the only things Bryan Fury despised more than the sun. Maybe because Lei reminded Fury so much of its blinding light. The only difference was Bryan could hide from the sun's rays whenever he felt like it, ducking away into the darkness. Wulong, however, he couldn't avoid quite so easily.

Bryan wanted Wulong dead.

Once and for all.

Fury thought about it constantly. What he was going to do to Lei, when he finally let him have it. He debated back and forth on how he would exterminate the meddling man, but every time he thought he had the answer, it suddenly wasn't good enough. One thing was sure; Bryan would make sure the Chinese fighter died the mostly _agonizingly_ painful death **possible**.

And of course, Wulong hated Bryan just as much as Bryan hated Wulong.

Bryan's fists once again clenched, as shriveled memories from his past life began flowing through his thoughts. They were like a river that just refused to be damned. Pieces, though. Nothing but pieces of his genuine memories were actually left. Most of them had been washed away during his resurrection, never to be recollected on again. Sometimes, he couldn't even remember anything before that unforgettable day when he was reborn, while at others, numerous memories would suddenly break out – stabbing into his very thoughts like three decade's worth of broken shards, unable and unwilling to ever piece themselves back together again.

But back to Lei Wulong... Bryan had begun to remember bits and pieces of the acclaimed detective and longed to know more... more than he already did, that is. During the last time Bryan had seen Wulong, well, after enough... persuasion... he had told Bryan almost _everything_ he had asked of Lei.

However, Fury's unwanted thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of foreign footsteps. Bryan immediately turned around, though he didn't fall into any sort of stance, or even raise his fists. He was too fearless for this sort of display to ever occur.

Besides, he'd kill whoever it was.

As the dark figure neared the hollow of the doorframe, it began to take shape.

And then suddenly, the silhouette emerged, and Bryan recognized who it was all too well.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Bryan sneered at first glance.

The man who stood before Fury merely smirked, not appearing frightened in the least. This action in itself only angered Bryan all the more. In fact, this was someone Fury wanted to kill just as much as Lei Wulong.

Kazuya Mishima.

"I don't believe you need to ask that," Kazuya replied while walking across the dark, old and abandoned room.

"I see," Bryan said in his usual, spiteful voice. "You're that anxious to die, are you?"

"I seem to recall your unsuccessfulness in beating me last time," was Kazuya's smooth reply. "So what makes you think the outcome of another fight between us would be any different?"

"Don't try to get smart with me, Mishima," Fury spat in response. "I think you're just pissed-off because you finally encountered someone more powerful than you."

"Oh really?" Kazuya questioned with obvious sarcasm. "That's interesting, for I was thinking the exact same thing regarding you."

"You only wish that, you worthless piece of shit."

Though Bryan had expected Kazuya to surely blow his top at this, he didn't. The Japanese's expressions remained just the same as they had been, and always seemed to be. It was like the Mishima's unfaltering confidence could never be broken, or even fractured.

Fury only continued to stare in anger at Kazuya, who was now standing only a few yards or so to his left. Kazuya, for the moment, just stood right in front of the large, transparent windows lining the room's far side, just as Fury was.

"Beautiful, isn't he? I used to stare at Lee Chaolan the same way you stare at him now," Kazuya stated, looking down at Lei Wulong through the layer of lucid glass before him. "I did so for years. Just watching. Waiting. I tried to forget about him, and even pretended I did, but I never could. I thought about it constantly – how I would kill him, when the appropriate time finally presented itself. It's been thirty-eight years, so I suppose that time is still coming. Somewhere along the line, I just happened to realize I wanted something more from him than merely his death."

Kazuya stopped, and looked over at Fury, who was still looking down at Lei. "It doesn't matter how much you pretend with him, or yourself. You'll never be able to forget. Even if you kill him, he will still live on forever in your thoughts, and he shall torture you there far worse than he ever did in life. That's why I never killed Chaolan, and it's the same reason you still haven't killed Wulong."

"Just shut the fuck up!" Bryan shouted, spinning around to shoot the other man a sure-fired death-glare.

"It's sad," Kazuya said, simply enough. "It's sad the way I can look at you, almost like looking into a mirror to see a piece of myself buried somewhere within the tainted reflection."

"And just what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Bryan sneered-out in continued anger.

"Because just like me, you have experienced what it's like to die," Kazuya replied in his continued, nonchalant tone. "The only real difference is that when I fell to my death all of those years ago, only half of myself died, while the other half continued to live on in the dark prison I was thrown into. In a way, I have only been half-alive for the past several years, and one might say it was my better half that died. The weaker half. Just like you, part of me is not human, and death follows me everywhere I go as it spreads on like a pestilence to those around me, and especially those who dare stand in my way."

Bryan stared at Kazuya, almost in sheer bewilderment. Nevertheless, the facial expression of confusion faded, once again transpiring back into one of anger. "I find it hard to believe that you followed me here just to mind-fuck me, Mishima. I know what you're up to, and just in case you've already forgotten, I couldn't care less about your stupid bio-weapon problem. I heard enough about that crap from Abel and Bosconovitch, and if you think for even a single _second_ that I would help you out on this meaningless little mission of yours, then you must be even more of an idiot than I'd earlier thought. If some big corporation's after _you_, why should _I_ give a damn?"

"Because they're after you, too," Kazuya said, and then smirked at the other man.

"What?" Bryan questioned in resurfaced confusion. It was actually just short of being an exclamation.

"Dr. Abel isn't as loyal as I once thought he was," Kazuya began in confirmation of his previous statement, while Bryan meanwhile thought 'there's a shocker'. "For the right price, it appears that Abel slipped a rather 'interesting' report on you to the highest bidder. A report that contained everything about you, even things you don't know about yourself, such as who you were in your previous life. Though I don't know the exact reasons, my guess is whoever is now after you wants to research your body until a way is found to make the devil-gene override your... 'special' genetics. Or, on the contrary, they may want to use your genetics as a weapon against anyone who carries the devil-gene."

Fury's facial expressions were still of anger, but at the same time, he remained confused all the same. This problem of his regarding everyone wanting his body for this bio-weapon nonsense just wouldn't cease to progress.

"Don't you understand by now, Fury?" Kazuya inquired. "You're seen as a plague to their research; a canker that must be cut out of the big picture before it can ever be framed."

"I doubt you're seen as anything more yourself, by most." Bryan grunted. He was not one to be made a **_fool_** out of quite so easily, and being mocked in this lifetime was _definitely_ something new to him.

Of course, he didn't like it one bit.

Kazuya merely gave a partial shrug before turning around in a single motion, his long and black leather trench coat swinging briefly behind him.

Bryan held out his right, fisted-hand and shook it a bit in a few gesturing waves of never-ending anger. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I don't feel like conducting any more of my highly valued time into some pointless and meaningless little verbal argument with you on this evening," Kazuya said to him, while his back meanwhile continued to recede. "Maybe tomorrow. Until then, I suggest you watch your back, for quite a few are."

Just as soon as Kazuya had spoken his last words, was just as soon as his entire form faded into the shadows. Bryan continued to stand still momentarily, just staring at the place where the Mishima had been standing a mere few seconds ago. For some reason, Bryan was displeased with this. In all honesty, he hadn't wanted Kazuya to leave... Not just yet, anyway. It was almost as if the Japanese man was trying to play-off that he knew more about Bryan Fury than Bryan Fury knew about himself... Bryan didn't at all care for the fact that Kazuya had left him hanging with so many cliffhangers, nor this 'maybe tomorrow' business of his. So what? Kazuya felt like it was okay for him to just randomly pop-up into Fury's life whenever he felt like it...?

Fuck no.

"Mishima!" Bryan yelled, harshly pacing straight forwards and through the hollow of the broken-down doorway.

With the exception of what little light there was beaming in through the set of windows at the right-side end of the hall, it was near to pitch-dark. Bryan quickly scanned his dim surroundings with his enhanced vision, and then yelled the Mishima's name out loud once again. However, it was rather apparent that the Japanese man was already gone. Impossible, though... How could anyone depart from a building of this magnitude so fast when departing from the tenth story...?

Bryan analyzed the slightly bewildering situation. First off, this building was abandoned and scheduled to be torn down, so the elevators obviously didn't work. But secondly, Kazuya hadn't taken the stairs... and this was what Bryan found so perplexing. The nearest fire-escape, which he himself had used, was nearly clear on the other side of the floor. Kazuya hadn't had the time to get all the way over to the other side of the building without sprinting in such a short amount of time, and had he run, Fury surely would have heard. Still, that was to the left, anyway... Thing is, Bryan had sworn Kazuya and turned right when exiting the room...

Bryan turned his head to the right, before beginning a fast-paced amble in the same direction. The wall that proved to be a dead-end was located not even so much as ten yards down from the room he'd previously been residing in.

But...

There were still those two, glassless windows...

"Impossible..." Fury muttered, taking one final step forwards. Now close enough to take a look outside one of the rectangular windows for himself, Bryan did just that.

Nonetheless, there really wasn't anything provoking to be observed that the kickboxer hadn't earlier viewed in the evening. The only difference was that it had grown much darker. Bryan even had to momentarily recollect on the issue as to _why _he was even up there in the first place.

Then, it hit him.

When Bryan's glance was redirected downwards and to that certain, bridge-like street once again, Lei Wulong was gone. Nothing remained now except for the luminous lights of the many cars, crossing back and forth from one side of the bay's river, to the other.

Bryan didn't even notice the surfacing cracks or the spurting debris of wood throughout the air when his left-fist pummeled right into the nearby wall.

Lei Wulong and Mishima Kazuya were both his enemies.

And both of them would die.

No matter what.

0.0.0

"They know nothing..."

Bryan Fury repetitively grumbled to himself, as he continued walking down the rather populated Tokyo sidewalk. Even now, Fury was still thinking back to all that had transpired several hours ago, and about the words of Kazuya Mishima.

There was just... something about this man. Fury couldn't quite pin-point it just yet, but he was different from any other fighter he had ever come across before. There was also something about his appearance – his eyes in particular. Even whenever Bryan came face to face with Lei Wulong, he could always see the tinge of fear in his eyes, just like he always saw in anyone's eyes who dared meet his own.

But Kazuya's eyes... there was not even a hint of fear contained within their mysterious depths. This angered Bryan. How could someone _not _fear him? How could someone even _dare _not to?

The more Bryan tried the yield his thoughts away from their current subject, the more they only betrayed his will in turn.

Or maybe he was just bored.

The fifth tournament was over, and Bryan Fury was more powerful than ever. One would think he should be pleased... Yet he wasn't. He had also defeated Yoshimitsu and Lei Wulong, but at the same time, spared their lives... but why? Well, he supposed he knew the answer regarding Lei Wulong.

Once again, he figured that maybe this went back to the issue of being downright bored. Maybe he just wanted to give himself something to do later on, some task to fulfill. As much as Bryan loved killing people and causing suffering to the extreme, even he eventually got bored doing the same shit day after day and night after night.

Bryan wondered if this was a bad sign. A very bad sign. He hadn't found himself wondering so much about his past life since he was first resurrected. Over the years, he had managed to forget even trying to remember... And yet, here Bryan was, all over again, back to square one.

The bad sign he was getting at here was that he didn't know whether or not these strange and puzzling thoughts classified as emotions.

Bryan became all the more sickeningly angered at the mere thought... Feelings and emotions alike were for humans, not immortals. They were for the weak.

When the powerful fighter thought back to how he'd even started thinking about any of this nonsense in the first place, he once again remembered that it all went back to that retched Kazuya.

However, Fury's rare state of contemplation was abruptly distracted by a flash of lightening in the distance, and the man's glance was redirected slightly upwards. It would definitely storm sometime later in the night. Once again looking straight ahead of himself, the American instantly noted the rather continuous chain of side-glances and poorly-concealed stares he was attracting. He was used to it. First off, he was much taller than any average Japanese man, and secondly, his overall appearance was downright chilling to the core. One look into the frozen depths of his icy eyes sent a shiver of fear down the spine of anyone who dared look.

Smirking in utmost arrogance, Fury mentally returned to the issue of what he was going to do now to pass the time. Possibly go rob a bank, mutilate some cops, hijack a vehicle, restock on narcotics to sell, or just plain sabotage something. He knew after the sixth tournament finally ended, that the smartest thing to do would be to land a ride on some plane to another country and get the hell out of here before anymore of those annoying Manjis or Hong Kong International Police Force of fuckers arrived.

When Bryan once more thought back to the issue of ditching Tokyo and Japan altogether, however, he, for some reason, couldn't agree with it... not just yet.

He wanted to stay.

He felt like there was something... something that hadn't been done yet which needed to be taken care of, and by taken care of, he meant eliminated.

Of course... this 'something' was Lei Wulong. _Fuck_ that _nonsense_ of Kazuya's... again, what did _he_ know about _Bryan Fury?_ _Nothing_, that's what...

Kazuya... Bryan's fists clenched harder at the mere thought of him. This was the first thing that needed to be 'taken care' of. The Mishima would pay for those things he had earlier said.

But... one thing was still unclear. If someone was really after him as Kazuya had said, then who the hell was it? Considering the possibilities, probably someone related to Kazuya Mishima, since it would take some definite and cold, hard cash to pull-off a stunt like this. As Bryan continued to inwardly decipher the issue, a few options did come to mind...

Fury honestly didn't know a whole lot about Heihachi Mishima at all, apart from the fact that he was Kazuya Mishima's father, and had run the Mishima Zaibatsu before his grandson, Jin Kazama, had taken over. Or maybe it was Heihachi's father who had run the zaibatsu before Kazama... Oh well, fuck it. It's not like Fury cared anyway. He had to be just about the only competitor participating in the Sixth Iron Fist who couldn't give a fuck less about that goddamned 'Mishima Zaibatsu' and the so-called, upcoming 'apocalypse'. Hell, bring on the anarchy.

And back to Kazuya, Bryan could bet that no one at all was after the manipulative Mishima in the first place. If anything, Kazuya was now posing as a target to somehow win over the Mishima Zaibatsu at the same time. Now that this Jin Kazama was the zaibatsu's new CEO and resident badass of the business world, neither Heihachi, Jinpatchi, nor Kazuya could be especially thrilled about Kazama stealing their act. Then there was that Lee guy who seemed highly interested in advanced technology and was also linked to Kazuya. Not to mention Yoshimitsu's clan or Lei Wulong's force, but they didn't seem like the types to trash their morality for research's sake. All the same, Kazuya would definitely try pulling something to remedy whatever was going on just because that's the kind of person Kazuya was.

_Everyone_ did seem to be interested in this damn devil-gene crap. This was something Bryan also knew was a certainty. Rerunning over his previous thoughts, the kickboxer figured Kazuya was trying to ruse him in some way; make him think these corporations were after the both of them just to get Bryan to go along with it long enough to fall into some kind of calculated trap.

How fucking _dare_ he try to defy _Bryan Fury?_

Kazuya _would_ pay, alright...

Suddenly, Fury grinned to himself. He'd get around to Lei Wulong again a little later... Firstly, he had Mishima Kazuya to take care of. Compared to Wulong, Kazuya was actually somewhat of a _challenge_ – a fighter actually _worth_ fighting against. Fury couldn't remember coming across someone like this since... well, ever.

Maybe the week wouldn't be so fuckin' boring after all...

One problem, though... How would Bryan find Kazuya?

_"__Maybe tomorrow. Until then, I suggest you watch your back, for quite a few are."_

Bryan once again heard a replay of the Mishima's parting words play in his mind, and again became angered. Well... if Kazuya _did_ remain true to his word, then Fury wouldn't have to worry about finding Kazuya, for Kazuya would find _him_ first.

Bryan didn't at all like the idea of this, though. _He_ was the one who was supposed to do the sneaking up on people, and _not_ the other way around. Ninety-nine percent of the people who had _ever_ tried to sneak up on Fury had _failed_. But Kazuya... he was the one-percent, and like Wulong, made up the blemish in Fury's perfect record.

Back to Kazuya, though... what was this other part about 'watching his back,' anyway? Oh yes, that's right... The supposed 'someone is after him again' getup. Fuck that. Besides, even on the off-chance that it _was_ true, Bryan wouldn't have anything to worry about all the same. What could a bunch of inconsequential _mortals_ ever do to an _immortal_ like _him?_

_Nothing_, that's what.

Side-glancing to his left, Bryan's gaze once again found the large, glass windows of a small restaurant, and in their reflection, the conformation to what he had previously been wondering about. He was being followed, alright. That is, unless the same several men had by chance taken the exact same rout that Bryan had been walking for the past several blocks. Of course, he wasn't an idiot. If Kazuya's little story had bore some kind of truth to it, then maybe these were soldiers for G-Corporation, and were waiting until Bryan went back to either his hideout, or a less-populated area so they could give the attack signal. Or, they could be more of those idiotic Manjis, but then again, Bryan hadn't been attacked by one Manji yet who had not been wearing one of those stupid uniforms.

Inwardly, Bryan grunted to himself. Kazuya had probably sent these people after him. Of course, that was it... He'd known that Fury had been in that abandoned building earlier in the evening, and considering Kazuya's obvious cash-hoard and businessman stature, was more than likely chock-loaded with dedicated spies. Maybe Kazuya was even watching right at this very moment...?

So as not to look suspicious, Bryan decided to play along for the time being. Halting his ambling when reaching the next bus-stop, he merely stood there amongst the collecting crowd. It was a rather popular time in the day to be out, and plus, it was Saturday night. There were people everywhere left and right as far as the eye could see. It made Bryan almost sickened at the sheer sight of it all, just because he fucking hated being around anyone he wasn't tearing apart, but at least it meant no one who was possibly after him would try anything stupid when there were this many civilians around.

Still playing along as though he knew nothing, Bryan began examining his surroundings. Almost instantly, he noticed those exact same several men who had been trailing him all this time standing several yards off to his right. They were all dressed rather casually, so nope, these weren't Manjis. As much as the Manji-clan had pretty much inaugurated a new religion out of warranting his second death, they were still too honorable to garb in anything apart from their traditional apparel, or so it would seem.

_Ah, and there we go... slicers_, Bryan thought, cracking a small, evil smile. Due to the approaching storm, it was getting rather windy out there, and a swift blow of air had swung one of the men-in-question's dark jacket open just enough for Bryan to catch an eye-full of a belt-full. Also, the strap around his ankle containing parts underneath the pant leg. "Slice-guns" were the simple nicknames for the kinds of guns that broke down into pieces, and could easily be reassembled back into full-blown weapons. They could get by even the most alert detectors at airport and docking unit security check-points.

When unassembled, these guns easily passed as nothing more than small chunks of metal to the average eye, and were most frequently passed-off as interior electronic parts at gateway checks when it came to things such as smuggling. Of course, Bryan knew every single thing there was to know about every type of gun and weapon out there.

Bryan also knew, however, that this particular type of gun was damned expensive, and damned hard to get a hold of in this day and age, so obviously, this wasn't just anyone after him. Clearly, Kazuya Mishima had somehow been right on every single one of his foreshadowing predictions, if that's even what they classified as. It was more like downright knowledge.

Bryan knew that if this corporation wasn't made up of a bunch of fucktards, then there were bound to be a lot more soldiers around here. Continuing to look around, he spotted a set of men across the street – both of which were holding large newspapers out in front of them. Bryan practically smirked to himself. Unless these guys could see in the dark the way he could, in which he was pretty damned sure they couldn't, then there was no way in hell they could actually be _reading_ those papers. Good fuckin' grief... it was almost as if the more advanced technology got, the stupider people got in turn.

Bryan then looked down at the end of the sidewalk's path where the corner turned, and spotted several more suspicious-looking men just standing there; one of which was talking into some kind of miniature walkie-talkie, and who had quickly looked away the moment Bryan made eye-contact with him from afar. When Bryan once again took a quick glance at the men standing behind him and slightly to his right, he this time noted what he recognized as mini-microphones casually pinned on all of their shirts.

Okay, yes... there was sure as hell somethin' going on here. Once again, Fury figured they were waiting for him to either go back to his hideout, or relocate to a more secluded area so as not to cause a scene. The fighter smiled to himself, deviously. Rather than tearing their heads off in open view right then and there, he would continue to play along with this horrendous excuse of a set-up attack – and pretend to fall right into it on the contrary. Impulsively, he still knew Kazuya just _had_ to be the one behind all of this, and knew if he fell for this ridiculous trap, the Mishima was bound to show up there for himself...

This was exactly what Fury wanted.

Bryan's train of thought was interrupted when the rather large bus slowed to a halt right in front of him. Waiting for all of the passengers who were on board to depart at this stop to do just that, the fighter briefly leaned his outer left-shoulder blade against the tall, steel poll to his left, crossing his legs at the ankles.

Soon enough, though, he got right back to contemplating – no, make that foreshadowing – the events which were more than sure to occur later that night. Bryan continued to grin to himself, becoming excited at the various thoughts flooding his mind. This was the ultimate opportunity for him to not only eliminate the Mishima, but at the same time, eliminate him in the most humiliating of ways. Bryan would once and for all prove that _he_, Bryan Fury, was the most powerful man in existence—_not_ Kazuya Mishima.

Hell fucking yes.

It's not like Fury even had anything to so much as _consider_ worrying about.

Besides, what exactly were the morons planning to do – shoot him...?

0.0.0

Kazuya Mishima half-smiled to himself, staring straight down at Bryan from the third-story rooftop of a nearby building.

"He knows..."

All the same, Kazuya was slightly surprised it had taken Fury as long as it had to realize he was being spied on in the first place. No, never mind. He wasn't. Bryan Fury wasn't _exactly_ the most intelligent person he'd ever encountered. He was still generally smart and quick-to-think, but at the same time, he was overconfident, impulsive and _completely_ careless. As opposed to taking any time to analyze what decision would produce the most profitable outcome, he always acted completely on reflex. It was as though rather than attempting to solve the puzzle with the pieces he had, he ineptly selected a random piece and went with it from there.

Of course, Kazuya was much more analytical than random.

And he was about to prove it, too...

0.0.0

Glancing off to his left, Bryan continued to look through the small window before him. Just for the sheer hell of it, Bryan had decided to go ahead and take the bus back to the closest stop there was to his temporary hideout location. He normally would've just gone ahead and walked the rest of the way since he of all people never ran low on energy, but after all the walking he'd already done through those endless Tokyo crowds, he was damned sick of it. The dangerous, full-of-crime and shoot-outs part of town was much more his style. Of course, he loved causing havoc anywhere just the same. Causing devastation, destruction, and most of all, death.

It was such a prize to Bryan to know he could have anything he desired for free. He could do what he wanted, and have what he wanted, and there was nothing or no one in existence who could do anything to stop him.

He was completely fearless, and the definition of the word 'consequence' didn't apply to him in any way, shape or form.

Sometimes, it was this that made Bryan wonder if his life could get any better than it already was. Of course, he wouldn't have it this way. Oh no, he wanted more...

Once more looking off to his left, Bryan glanced down at the black-colored car driving alongside the bus. He gave an inward smirk, knowing quite well that the vehicle had been following the bus ever since he had gotten aboard it. Since Bryan was one-hundred-percent sure that Kazuya was the one leading these dimwits, he didn't quite understand how men under the Mishima's lead could put on such an idiotic performance. In all honestly, the pale fighter quite frankly figured Kazuya had to be just about the smartest opponent he'd ever encountered.

Oh hell... What was Bryan even thinking here? All mortals were incompetent morons alike, so why should Kazuya be any different?

_"__Just like you, part of me is not human..."_

Bryan yet again heard a rerun of Kazuya's earlier words in his head. He had been so damned angry during the Japanese man's mocking speech, that he'd never really taken much time to try and figure out what Kazuya had _truly_ meant by this 'not human' business of his. Humph... Kazuya looked just as mortal as ever in Fury's eyes, so there probably wasn't even any truth contained within these words of Kazuya's in the first place. Bryan also hadn't gotten whatever Kazuya had meant by 'half of himself dying' and all of that other crap, but patently, Bryan really did not care.

Abruptly recognizing his sudden surroundings, Bryan realized it was about time to get off of the bus. There were only one-hundred more yards or so until the nearest stop to his secret hideout was reached. Well, maybe it wasn't so secret anymore, or at least wasn't about to be, but Bryan never had any trouble finding new hideouts. He just picked a place of the suiting nature in his eyes, and if it had current residents, Bryan, of course, 'took care' of them.

The stop was reached, in which Bryan then stood from his seat in order to exit the bus. As he walked down the center aisle, it was as if he was an unavoidable magnet for stares. Parents pulled their children closer, brows furrowed above fearful eyes, and many whispers surfaced in the sudden silence Bryan's rise had brought. Just as always.

When Bryan eventually reached the front of the bus, the open door to his left suddenly slid back into place. It had closed right after some random guy carrying a suitcase had stepped out. Bryan redirected his glance of annoyance to the bus driver.

The driver looked up at the tall fighter. "That'll be twenty-five more sens," he said in Japanese.

Bryan merely glared downwards into the driver's serious eyes.

"Open the goddamned door right now, or you'll regret that you hadn't."

When the Japanese man's look only transpired into one of the bewildered temperament, Bryan sighed, realizing the guy obviously didn't speak English. To put his point through more clearly, Fury said the sentence over again in Japanese. Well, with the notable exception of the word 'goddamned'.

When the driver shook his head in response, before then picking up his radio and threatening to call the cops, an idea of the rather... unpleasant nature came to Bryan's mind...

Smirking, Bryan went ahead and reached into the coat-pocket of his long, green jacket and paid the twenty-five sens into the change machine. When the bus's sliding door opened, Bryan made sure he left a little something on the floor's surface while making his exit... Shortly after this action, the bus once again took off down the road.

Bryan ambled in the opposing direction of the bus stop he'd just gotten off at, walking down the sidewalk of a rather dark and unpopulated street.

The kickboxer didn't even stop to turn around when he heard an extremely loud explosion off in the distance...

Instead, he only gave a malicious laugh.

Now heading for his hideout, Bryan hardly saw anyone along the poorly-paved street he was treading down apart from a few street-gang kids. Several of them actually recognized him, but purposely disregarded him on account that the pale fighter was well-known for having put a few of the local gang-members off of the street and into the emergency room after attempting to jip Fury during one of their drug trades. Bryan normally would've gone ahead and eliminated them during the encounters, but he had chosen not to, being that killing kids this close to his hideout would be too good of a lead on him for the cops and The Hong Kong International Force of fools.

After several more minutes of walking, the number of people Bryan was seeing around, however small, began to dissipate. It was as if with every step he aimed to make, his surroundings became darker and more desolate pace by pace.

Still... he could hear what definitely classified as other people out there... moving through the shadows, as he did. Grinning to himself, Bryan's amusement heightened. Things were finally about to get fun 'round here...

By now, Bryan's hideout was just down the street and around the corner from where the fighter currently was. He continued to walk simply enough, still acting like he knew nothing. Inwardly, he readied himself. He could bet it wouldn't be too much longer before a bunch of soldiers jumped right out and right at him with a bunch of their insignificant, petty little weapons.

Of course, Bryan wouldn't be the one who ended up surprised. Come to think of it, Bryan couldn't remember the last time he'd ever been surprised or startled at all. For some reason, these were yet another of the many emotions Bryan never felt, and hadn't felt since his second life had begun.

The scarred fighter turned the corner to his right, expecting to see an army of men standing all around his hideout.

After making the turn, Bryan spotted the abandoned warehouse building his hideout was located in, but still no soldiers of any kind. However, this didn't mean he couldn't hear them. Facing the brick building some slight ways before him, he could still make out the sounds of many people originating from all directions – especially the alleyways.

Bryan emitted a dark chuckle, and then reverted back to a steady tread across the street, stopping once he reached its center.

"_Kazuya!_" Bryan shouted loudly, his voice echoing throughout his entire surroundings. "I **know** you _and_ your _idiots_ have been tracking me for _quite_ some time now, and I've _always_ known. So, I suggest you come out and fight me right _now_, and I just _might_ consider bestowing you a swifter execution!"

Just as Bryan had anticipated, the soldiers began to visually reveal themselves. Some stepped out from the narrow alleyways, while others departed from various buildings along the street, and still more out of Bryan's hideout.

There had to be over a hundred of them.

But of course, Bryan didn't find anything about the situation itself unpleasant in the least. After all, all the more soldiers meant _all_ the more _blood_ to be spilled...

Using his supremely enhanced vision, Bryan began scanning the area rapidly for any sign of one fighter in particular – Mishima Kazuya. Though disappointed by the man's current lack-of-show, Bryan knew the party would have to begin without its host for the time being. The Mishima was there, though. Bryan knew it. He figured Kazuya was planning on not showing himself until a test was passed, or at least this was what Bryan made of the situation. That's right... After the American had killed _enough_ of these dimwitted soldiers, _then_ Kazuya would show himself... and _then_ the real fight could and _would_ begin...

"Bryan Fury," what appeared to be the head soldier spoke, stepping forth from the collecting crowd, "Do you wish to surrender voluntarily?"

Bryan couldn't restrain himself, and burst out into an uncontrollable fit of derisive laugher. "How about I ask you the same fuckin' question, dumbfuck? I suggest you get the hell out of here and run while you still can."

"Have it your way, though I assure you you'll regret this soon enough..." the lead soldier stated. "Everyone, you may fire when ready."

Bryan watched as all of the soldiers loaded their various machine guns, before then raising them at him, although he wasn't exactly intimidated. If anything, he was all the more amused.

The moment the first bullet was fired, Bryan charged forwards. He went for the head soldier first, practically ripping the man's body in half the second he got there. After Bryan had bestowed the same special treatment upon at least ten other soldiers, realization started to kick in, and anyone standing within range of Bryan took off like a bat out of hell.

Fury continued his tortuous executions in a merciless bloodbath of ongoing sadism. Not even one soldier had the chance to get a defending move in edgewise – literally ripped to shreds in a mere matter of seconds.

Removing his own loaded handgun, Bryan began disposing of the troops who were too far away to be torn apart at the moment. With his consummate aim and colossal range, the renowned 'Snake Eye' had flawless firing abilities. Like a chain of dominos, one person fell down after the other in a chain reaction to Fury's faultless fires. Before Bryan knew it, practically no one was making an effort to throw _any_ form of retaliation against him. No one was trying to shoot him, and no one dared to fight him.

There was nothing but the pain; the pain, the suffering and the blood.

Nothing.

Before Bryan knew it, his own gun was out of bullets. He had plenty more latched onto his cameo pants, but rather than taking the time to reload his firing weapon, he abruptly pulled a large razorblade knife free from its leather holder. The kickboxer wasted no time, as he sliced and diced one person after the other. Not wanting so much as a _single_ soldier to escape his wrath, Bryan ran them _all_ down, one by one.

When a group of five or so uniformed fighters ducked into one of the many alleys within range, Bryan grinned still more – already knowing that said alley was one of many dead-ends in the area. He made a quick left-turn into the dark alley, as screams and pleas broke out to fill the night air. As Bryan neared, his laughter momentarily grew all the louder and crueler following the sound of a gunshot. One of the men had shot himself in the head with his own gun, killing himself. Apparently, any way to die was better than at Fury's hands...

Once Bryan was close enough to the alley's brick backside, he did away with two of the soldiers in a swift decapitation session, before smashing another's head right into a wall to the point that his skull shattered upon impact... When only one troop remained, Bryan temporarily listened to the man's cries for mercy – about how he was a single father, and how his children needed him.

Of course... 'mercy' was a word that had been missing from Bryan Fury's personal dictionary for _quite_ some time, and to show this, he gave the remaining soldier perhaps the worst execution yet – punching him right in the chest. With Fury's remarkable power that was always top-notch, his fist and arm alike went directly through the other man's body. Bryan even felt the man's spine to snap in half as his fist collided with it, before he then ripped the tortured man's heart right from his chest.

A shattering scream hit the air, but it was short-lived. Soon after, Bryan turned around, threw the bloody heart to the blood-stained pavement, and began treading out of the alleyway. Before reaching the sidewalk, the pale fighter heard the sudden sound of many helicopters gathering in the distance. That's right... they were all running, weren't they? Fucking cowards...

Nevertheless, Bryan laughed in his usual dark and malicious voice. Once he reached the street's edge, he took a good look at his handy work. Bodies, or at least what was left of them, were all there was to be seen. As Fury's laughter heightened all the more, a loud crash of thunder rang throughout the air. The incoming storm was a fitting, symbolic touch to the mayhem committed there that night.

It looked like it had just rained blood.

Facing the end of the street, Fury saw the many helicopters as they landed way off in the distance. The few soldiers who had managed to escape Bryan on this night hurriedly got into the helicopters just as Fury had expected, but wait a second...

Why were some soldiers getting _out?_

What a bunch of fucktards... Were they blind? Couldn't they _see_ what had just taken _place_ here? Tell how _powerful_ Bryan Fury _really_ was?

Well why the _hell_ would they try to attack him yet _again_ after such a display of Fury's _unquestionable_ _invincibility?_

Bryan began pacing forwards in harshly-taken steps, smirking out of aggravation while his boots left a trail of bloody imprints on the cement. To him, this was a straight-out _insult_. Annoyance soon transpired into added anger, and Bryan readied himself for yet another execution session. As the troops up ahead marched closer, Fury held up his large, razorblade knife. Bringing it to his face, he licked the blood off of the blade in long, avid trails one after the other, savoring the metallic taste.

Bryan's entire form was completely covered in dark shades of crimson blood, and his bold, green jacket that was full of bullet holes swayed in the increasing wind.

He proceeded to exit the dead-end alleyway, ready as ever to play another round of search and destroy.

Until, a loud sound hitting the pavement caught Fury's attention first. He swiftly turned around, figuring it more than likely had to be another random soldier from none other than 'G-Corporation.'

One who was obviously _very_ anxious to die.

Instead, Bryan was greeted by an all-too-familiar face...

"Mishima..." Bryan grunted, raising the blood-dripping knife he was holding in a threatening manner.

"We don't have time for this," Kazuya stated, making a momentary effort to dust-off his long, leather trench. "The soldiers coming for you now are carrying the experimental guns designed specifically with you in mind."

"Right..." Bryan laughed. "I see through this little _game_ of yours, Mishima. Well, in case you haven't noticed, _I'm_ **winning**."

"We have.. to leave.." Kazuya stated firmly, before he then began to walk towards the other fighter.

"Tell me, Mishima, what is all this 'we' business about?" Bryan asked in a stern voice, raising the crimson-coated razorblade he was holding higher in warning when he noted the fact that Kazuya was beginning to further approach him. "As I told you before, I'm _not_ interested in helping you out with your problems concerning whatever the hell this G-Corporation of yours is." He smiled another evil smile. "I _will_ help you out with one problem, though, which is the problem that you're _still alive_..."

"Fine," Kazuya said, his impatience growing all the clearer. "If you want to fight, we can, though I'd _highly_ suggest selecting a more appropriate location to do so."

Bryan smirked at him. "What's wrong with right _here_, right _now?_"

Kazuya returned the smirk above folded arms, making a gesturing motion with his head as he looked from Fury, to _behind_ Fury.

Bryan's brow furrowed momentarily, before he spun round – deciding to take the chance that Kazuya wasn't going to try inflicting any attacks on him just yet.

What Bryan then saw before him, a few yards up ahead, was a single soldier, holding a single gun.

"For fuck's sake." Bryan sighed, sounding as if he was becoming downright bored. He glanced back over his right-shoulder, casting a brief glance at Kazuya. "I just killed over half of your worthless troops in less than ten minutes, and what do you do but send more of them. Idiot."

"I didn't send them," Kazuya replied simply, his voice completely absent of any traceable emotion whatsoever.

"Bryan Fury and Mishima Kazuya," the standing soldier began from the alleyway's only entrance, and exit. "Both of you will be coming with me now."

No less than two seconds later, several more soldiers all in those same uniforms, holding those same guns, appeared to join the troop who had first arrived.

"Very funny," Bryan scowled in response to the soldier's words, glancing back at Kazuya still more. "You think I'm dumb enough to fall for that? I _know_ you're behind all of this."

"Apparently, your level of intelligence is even lower than I had previously considered it to be," was Kazuya's steady remark. "Either way, it appears you will now regret not having listened to me when you had the chance..."

"Don't you fucking mock me, Mishima," the kickboxer warned in the form of a shallow hiss. "Especially since soon, you won't even have the chance to regret anything, because you'll be dead at my feet in a pool of your own blood."

"Not if you're dead first," Kazuya replied calmly, and then extended one of his arms in order to gesture to the growing collection of soldiers.

"Alright you fuckers," Bryan began, laughing darkly with a mixture of frustration and amusement. "I would've thought by now that all of you would've realized that your little toys can't hurt me. But what the hell?" He dropped the weapons from his bloody hands, allowing them to fall to the cool, blood-stained cement below. After this action was achieved, he raised his arms out to his sides. "Alright. Go on and shoot. After the bullets bounce right off of me, I _will_ kill _all of you_, and you'll _wish_ that you had fucked-off when you still had the chance."

"Oh my..." Kazuya muttered from his place in the background. "You've just made quite the mistake."

"Fuck you, Mishima," Bryan leered, briefly turning his head back. He was about to show the Japanese fighter what it meant to have _real_ power.

"Well, go on and shoot me already, you dumbfucks," Bryan said, further provoking the soldiers with a dark gleam in his icy blue eyes.

"With pleasure, Mr. Fury," the squad leader commented.

And seconds later, three simultaneous shots were fired.

Bryan couldn't argue that receiving the shots had hurt like _hell_, but feeling temporarily unaffected by the bullets' impact on him, he simply sneered out of utmost arrogance. He lowered his arms, and turned-around to face Kazuya once again.

"What did I tell you, huh?"

"And what did I tell _you?_" Kazuya inquired, shaking his head side-to-side. "But since you haven't noticed yet, the blood soaking its way through your sleeve as well as the blood running down your chest happens to be that of your _own_. _That's_ what I've been trying to tell you all of this time. With Dr. Abel's information, a certain enemy of mine was able to successfully duplicate the extremely rare metal that's been graphed into your body, in the form of bullets. So yes, you have been shot." He scowled and rolled his darker eyes. "I'd say you have about ten minutes before you lose consciousness, and perhaps two hours to live without the surgery required to correct your wounds. Seriously, didn't Abel ever _consider_ the possibility of something like this happening? After all, I can't imagine metal holes in your body being able to heal themselves. Because of this, you'll just keep bleeding endlessly until you ultimately die from blood loss. Not to mention the fact that you have the rarest blood type in the world, AB negative. Things aren't looking good for you, I must say."

"Wh-What...?" Bryan murmured in sheer and utter disbelief. He further opened his dark-green shirt in the front, taking into view _exactly_ what Kazuya had so casually pointed-out.

Bryan had taken two bullets to the chest, and one to the arm. When he hastily removed the stained jacket from his body entirely, he noticed his entire right-arm was completely covered in blood that had originated from the shot he'd received to his upper bicep. There were even small, visible electrical sparks generating out of the wound itself.

"You also have blood draining out of the corner of your mouth, which indicates internal bleeding," Kazuya stated, refolding his strong arms across his chest. "It appears dead people don't have the ability to clot blood so well, so I take back my earlier statement. I'd say you're going to fall unconscious several minutes from now, and more than likely die a half-hour later."

When the dizziness from so much blood loss eventually sank in enough, Bryan collapsed down to his knees.

And he appeared _terrified_ as _hell_.

It was happening all over again, wasn't it?

Getting shot in some dark and dirty alley, and then bleeding to death there.

And though Kazuya was _still_ annoyed by Fury's foolishness, he could _still_ relate to him nonetheless.

Only in his case, he'd been thrown off a cliff by his own father, only to be thrown into the mouth of a volcano by the same man twenty years later. Every time he took one of those falls, he fell that much further off his rocker.

"Fuck, it _hurts!_" Bryan shouted, almost as if he wasn't even _used_ to feeling pain. Though, Kazuya supposed this was because he had never felt it. Not since before his resurrection, at least.

"Well of _course_ it hurts," Kazuya said with crude, ill-timed sarcasm, seemingly annoyed, which, he was. More so due to the fact that Fury had been so downright moronic, having allowed his arrogance to transform itself into outright stubbornness. And hell, in the Iron Fist... that _always_ got oneself killed in the end. If competitors out there such _as_ Lee Chaolan and Lei Wulong didn't see that now, then they _would_ eventually when they too died because of it.

Kazuya continued to look at the fallen Bryan Fury, who still appeared like he was scared to death. Literally.

"I... I don't want to die like this again..." Bryan whispered harshly, making the soldiers responsible for Fury's current state beam with delight – a few of them even laughing out loud at the situation as if they had witnessed a typical bar-brawl.

"Look," one of the side-by-side soldiers began between laughter. "I bet he'll be crying like a little girl in a few seconds. After the mess _it_ made, serves the bitch right."

More laughter.

The Mishima only sighed at how quickly Bryan had gone from being the 'big tough badass' he stupidly thrived on acting like to the complete opposite, knowing he was going to have to do the whole 'good guy' thing here pretty soon. Kazuya _hated_ doing that, for he definitely _wasn't_ a good guy. Hell, the only _real_ reason he was even bothering with this _moron_ in the first place was to see if Bryan's genetic impact on Genocell's bio-weapon could somehow be the key to taking down Jin Kazama, since it supposedly had the power of suppressing the Devil Gene. So yes... he was pretty much planning on using Fury's DNA against Jin's DNA, and if it worked, Jin would lose some of his power long enough for Kazuya to finally get rid of him. However, it seemed like perhaps someone else had the same idea thanks to Abel's information. Maybe even Jin Kazama himself was behind this, or Heihachi, or even Jinpatchi? Who knew? The fact of the matter was... Kazuya was as much in the dark regarding this decisive issue as Fury now was. The soldiers weren't quite clad or equipped like typical Tekkenshu nor any of Heihachi's committed followers, so either someone was trying to hide their name or someone new had come into the picture...

Kazuya would most definitely figure out who was behind this premeditated attack all in due timing...

But oh well for now. In a few moments, Kazuya wouldn't be helping Fury to help Fury, he'd be helping Fury to help himself. In his opinion, Bryan deserved _exactly_ what he had gotten. The guy practically advertised his power to everyone he came across for crying out loud, idiotically robbing banks and tossing vehicles across the street and mutilating officers of the law _just_ for kicks when it really didn't even _serve_ any real purpose apart from merely showing off _exactly_ what Bryan should be _trying_ to **hide** about himself. Kazuya may as well join in on the madness by turning into Devil, and then go rob banks and toss cars around and kill cops, too. With the way Fury was broadcasting his abilities, he was going to end up with an entire army after him, and eventually, they were bound to find a way to take Fury down and give him a dose of his own medicine. Oh yes, that's right... that's exactly what had just happened, wasn't it? Tsk, tsk...

Most would be amazed at the way Kazuya's composed and somewhat morbid sense of sarcasm stayed with him even in thought at a time like this, when he was literally watching someone die right before him. Neh. Big deal. Nothing Kazuya hadn't seen before. He had to admit most didn't bitch about it as much as Fury did, though. It was annoying. However, at least he wasn't begging for 'God' to save him or something. Sheesh. That would've been a _really_ sad sight, for Kazuya knew religion in itself had only been created for people who _feared_ death, although Kazuya knew that _he_ of all people believed. Nonetheless, he knew he wouldn't _exactly_ be welcomed into 'the Kingdom of Heaven' when he finally died – if ever – as he was sure he'd been excommunicated a _long_ time ago. It didn't matter. No Heaven someone couldn't sin in would be _worth_ calling Heaven in the first place.

Kazuya once again observed Bryan Fury, who had just begun to cough up a more than visible amount of internal blood. One of the bullets must have nicked his lung.

"Are you just about ready to start begging for me to save you, Fury?" Kazuya inquired sweetly, his facial expressions and tone of voice alike _extremely_ insulting on Bryan's behalf. "Come on, just _beg_ for it nicely, you know you want to..."

"Fuck you, Mishima..." Bryan said back to him through the torrential pain, his words involuntarily trailing as if the likewise scarred fighter had forced them out against his will. Which meant that, on the inside, Bryan was probably thinking something in the way of, _'Oh yes __**please**__ SAVE me oh mighty Mr. Mishima __**don't**__ let me __**die!**__'_ like some damsel in distress with a _very_ annoying voice.

Sigh.

Kazuya could feel a headache coming on.

Correct and replace.

Make that a migraine.

"Kazuya Mishima," stated the soldier who had delivered Fury the first effective bullet. "Now it's your turn to join your freakshow friend here."

Kazuya sighed once more, not even slightly intimidated by this fool. "Firstly, he is not my 'friend'. I do not have 'friends,' nor do I desire them. Now – answer me this. Who exactly are you working for? My father? My son? The Manjis? Maybe even my adopted brother?" he asked them, more knowingly than questioningly. "Though I like to think Lee would have been a _bit_ more eloquent with the initial massacre..."

The current squad-leader forced another laugh. "You're as slow as the boss said you were."

Kazuya only rolled his dark eyes.

All of the gathered soldiers at the open end of the alleyway then observed in obvious confusion, despite the fact that their facial expressions were currently masked by their helmets. Kazuya had begun removing some of his clothes, starting with the black leather trench coat he had been wearing, before therein moving on to undo the knot to his likewise black tie.

Bryan observed as well, wondering if Kazuya _had_ finally cracked his crock. "What.. the fuck... are you doing?" he asked, having a hard time finding the strength to speak at this point. Hell... so sue the guy. He didn't want to die again. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, let alone such an arrogant prick like Kazuya Mishima, but he was _terrified_ of death. Of dying. Secretly... it was his one and only true fear... He'd died once, after all, and... yes, hadn't exactly gone to 'Heaven' or anything... _If_ anything, he wondered if his new life was supposed to be the afterlife's version of his own, personal _hell_. A hell that had been created _just_ for him... Damn, Bryan _hated_ thinking about this shit, for if _these_ kinds of thoughts didn't classify as human emotions, he didn't know what _did_.

Anyhow, yes... he was hoping that Kazuya would do _something_, but _stripping_ in front of everyone wasn't _exactly_ what he'd had in mind...

"Ooh, putting on a little striptease for us all, Dono Mishima?" the lead soldier asked him, amused. "I was just about to shoot you, you know, but right now I'm witnessing something _so_ hilarious that it seems like a shame to end it just yet. Why don't you start dancing now, too?"

Everyone began laughing.

Well... except for Bryan.

"Yes, that's right, I am putting on a strip show for everyone," Kazuya stated with heavy sarcasm, undoing the final button of his classic, white business shirt. Everyone laughed still more at the way Kazuya was even _folding_ his exquisite clothes before setting them to the ground in an organized fashion; making sure to keep them clear of any blood Fury had earlier spilt. "I hope you all find me more than attractive," Kazuya added nonchalantly.

_Fucking __**lunatic**__..._ Bryan thought. True... he knew he himself would _definitely_ be classified as clinically insane, but Kazuya was even more off of his fuckin' rocker than even _he_ was.

"There. I didn't want to ruin my new clothing, after all. Especially that custom leather trench coat. Cost me a fortune," Kazuya stated indifferently, an emotionless expression on his scarred face.

"Aren't you going to continue the tease and take off your pants for us as well, Candy Cane?" the head soldier asked, laughing uncontrollably.

"No, actually, since I'm somewhat afraid that you may enjoy that too much for my personal liking," Kazuya replied with yet another sigh on this rather wacky day. "Anyhow, it's getting late, and I have very important work here to further conduct that none of the fools I see here before me are capable of understanding. So, I'm very sorry to have to inform those of you who fail to run screaming for your lives at this moment that I will have to kill you in a manner that would definitely categorize itself as cruel and unusual punishment. So sorry."

Bryan was honestly near fainting as this point, though he preferred to think of it as passing-out. He'd rather use a term typically applied to alcoholic drunks than one applied to little girls.

He finally collapsed completely down to the blood-stained cement, briefly wondering if dying _would_ ultimately be better in a way than being in dept to Kazuya Mishima.

Damnit, it didn't compute...

Fuck death.

"Enough of this crap," the commanding soldier said, having finally had enough of it. "I am now going to shoot you. Not with the same enhanced form of bullets that I shot Fury with, since considering the impact they had on someone who's probably more of a machine than a man, you'd probably explode on first impact. Instead, I am going to drug you. Beats me, but the boss said he wanted you alive. Probably because I'm sure he'd _love_ the opportunity to kill you for himself. But, if all goes well, I'll be loaded with yen after you're loaded with drugs."

Kazuya rolled his eyes, _again_.

People in this century were just so goddamned stupid. It was sad.

Though Bryan was about to go completely out of it, he kept his eyes on Kazuya – the targeting mechanism he was equipped with still set on the other fighter. According to the information Bryan was still able to process, Kazuya's heart rate wasn't even over one-hundred...

Fury's brow immediately furrowed all the more when it appeared as if some sort of energy field was surrounding this guy. But, not even the shock Bryan was experiencing from everything combined even compared to what he witnessed after he heard the firing of a gun.

The dart never made it to Kazuya...

In fact, it appeared as if... as if some sort of fucking _laser_ had shot out of Kazuya's eyes and _disintegrated_ the miniature syringe before it'd had the chance to impale him...

"What the...?" Bryan murmured, barely conscious. He... he just _had_ to be seeing things, here! What the _fuck_ was going on?!

The fallen fighter's vision began to blur, or static, rather, the way a television screen did when it was losing reception.

Then everything went black.

The final thing Bryan remembered was taking in a last vision of some kind of... _demon...?_

Yes... yes, indeed...

If he hadn't already been there... Bryan _knew_ he was **_so_** going to hell now...

0.0.0

**_49 hours later..._**

_Where... where the in the __**hell**__ am I...?_

These words had previously been thought out by none other than Bryan Fury, though when he had thought, _'Where in the __**hell**__,'_ he had meant it quite literally.

"Ah, I see you're finally starting to regain consciousness."

Oh yes. Bryan was in hell, he knew, for he had more than recognized this voice.

_Shit. Don't tell me my punishment this time around is to spend some kind of eternity with that fucker..._

"Don't try to pretend you can't hear me, for according to your BPM and other vitals, you most certainly can."

Unenthusiastically, Bryan began to open his eyes. It took a few seconds, but his vision was fully up and running in no time, almost to his ultimate dismay. As he had figured, he of course saw Kazuya Mishima standing at his side.

At his _side?_

"Wha... what the hell?" Bryan struggled to speak, realizing he was apparently in some kind of medical bed...

The line of swearwords that then played out in Bryan's head covered every one in the alphabet.

"You've been out for two days," Kazuya stated in a way that more than showed he couldn't care less. "But no, you didn't die, and no, you're not in hell. Sorry."

"What the hell is going on here, Mishima?" Fury tried to ask in a harsh voice, though it was a bit too raspy to be considered so.

Kazuya laughed in a sarcastically careless manner, clasping his hands behind his back in a formal fashion. "Well isn't it obvious? I saved you. Before you flatter yourself, however, I'd like you to be well-informed that it had nothing to do with the sparing or your life. As always, I'm out for but one person and one person alone, and that is obviously myself."

Bryan blinked, recalling the last events he could remember from that rather horrid night he had experienced. But wait a minute, though... Near the end there, had Bryan been seeing things – hallucinating due to blood loss, perhaps – or had what he had seen possibly been... real...?

"Fine, then... Stand there and baste in all your power and glory and draw-out the additional arrogance from the deed you did, but answer me this at least..." Bryan said, looking off to the side for a brief moment. "Before I lost consciousness, I thought I saw you do inhuman things... before you then _became_ inhuman... I'm sure I wasn't seeing things, despite how insane you figure me to be."

Kazuya turned his back to Fury, and took a few steps away. "Yes, you are insane. You were seeing things and in a state of delusional psychosis."

"_Fuck_ you, Kazuya," Bryan said back to him, informally addressing Kazuya in order to hopefully gain a rise out of him. "Don't indulge me with that crap. I remember you telling me earlier during the day all about how you weren't entirely human or something. I'd at first thought you were bullshitting me, but now I'm sure you weren't. I grow increasingly tired of the way you talk down to me, as if you're some kind of genius whereas I'm some kind of idiot."

"That, my dear Fury, is because I _am_ indeed a genius, while you _are_ indeed an idiot," Kazuya replied, once more turning around with a casual yet mocking smile present on his face. The expression on Fury's face, on the other hand, was priceless. "But, I'll give you the slight benefit of the doubt and say you are more of a 'moron,' rather, since a moron is someone who does have a brain yet chooses not to use it. An 'idiot' would be someone more along the lines of Lei Wulong, as he has no brain at all yet endlessly stresses to use what just isn't there..."

Bryan scowled. Kazuya was mocking him again, and Bryan _hated_ being mocked. Kazuya had also slyly managed to bring that bitch of a detective into the conversation just to annoy him all the more. Why _was_ it that Kazuya kept bringing up Wulong's name so much, anyway?

"Skip the shit and answer the question," Bryan said with notable impatience. "What _are_ you?"

"Very well, then," Kazuya replied, almost yawning. "When I was but eight years old, my father threw me off of a cliff. After that, I made a deal with a demon and allowed it to enter my soul in order to gain the strength to climb back up the cliff I had been thrown from. Eighteen years later when I was twenty-six, I threw my father off of the same cliff. Then he came back again two years later when I was twenty-eight and threw me into the mouth of a volcano. Then when I was forty-nine as I am now, my body was taken from the depths of the volcano and into a laboratory where I was resurrected by the same company that has saved you now. Anyhow, I am part human, part devil. There you have it."

Bryan, well... didn't exactly know _what_ to say in response to this. He hated to admit it, but he was slightly freaked by this guy. Though he didn't believe how such things could be true when it came to talk about selling one's soul to the Devil and shit like that, he figured this was how most people felt about some drug-dealing cop in Hong Kong who had gotten shot six times in the chest only to be reconstructed by a mad scientist into some kind of man-machine 'cyborg.'

Shit. Kazuya _was_ telling the truth, wasn't he?

"...so, you're saying you... work for Satan, or something?" Bryan inquired with a questionable look on his scarred face.

Kazuya laughed out loud at this, looking down at the polished floor before shaking his head a few times out of amusement. "No, I do not 'work for Satan.' That would be the demon's job. I work for but one and one person alone and you are looking at him. If anything, I _am_ Satan in this world."

Bryan temporarily went silent.

Kazuya could only laugh once again. "Don't try to mask it, Fury. You have always feared me, and now you fear me more than ever."

"I am _not_ afraid of you, nor have I _ever_ been," Bryan stated angrily. "If I hadn't gotten shot by those fucktards, then _you'd_ be the one lying in some hospital bed right now. On the off chance that I hadn't killed you, that is."

"Ah, but you see," Kazuya said, grinning, "I am not the one lying in some hospital bed, or rather lab bed, right now. That would be you. Which, I might point out, ultimately makes _you_ the 'fucktard' in the end, though I must say I do not fancy such an adolescent and grammatically-improper word that was obviously constructed by those native to the United States of America. A disgraceful country, I must say. With people like you and Paul Phoenix representing it, there's really _not_ much hope for it, is there?"

"I'll make you _pay_ for this. Make you _pay_ for making a _fool_ out of me," Bryan said, though he only managed to amuse Kazuya all the more with his choice of words.

"You did that all on your own, Bryan Fury," Kazuya replied with a deliberate sigh. "Oh no, you most certainly do not require my assistance to make a _fool_ out of yourself." He turned around again following Fury's angry growl.

"_Fuck_ this shit, Mishima, and fuck _you_." Bryan grunted out of downright annoyance, compelled with the uncontainable wrath he was feeling. "I am going to get the _hell_ out of here _right now_. I would kill you first, but being that I am _unfortunately_ in your debt the way I was to Dr. Boskonovitch, I will allow you to live for now as I allowed him to... But mark my words, Mishima... Abel, Boskonovitch, _and_ you will _all_ die at my hands eventually, and death _will_ come to you when you _least_ expect it..."

"Don't make me laugh anymore on this night, Fury," Kazuya stated several yards away from where Bryan was seated, his back still turned to the cyborg. "If you so much as leave this laboratory in less than five days at _minimum_, you will _die_ within two hours – maybe less. Your wounds still have quite a bit of healing to do, and that layer of metal underneath your skin must be welded shut or the bullet shots you endured will just continue to reopen until you bleed to death as you almost did. Should your skin manage to heal over them, you would also still be most vulnerable. I know, sad isn't it?" he asked, casting a quick glance back over his shoulder at Fury. "Being undead isn't all it's cracked-up to be sometimes. I suppose it could be worse, though. You could be limping, ripping people's heads off to devour their brains as if you were a zombie right out of '_Night of the Living Dead'_."

Bryan wanted to kill Kazuya.

So.. fucking.. bad...

0.0.0

_Day four..._

Bryan continued to sit in that damned bed, in Kazuya's damned lab.

He made yet another attempt to move, instantly regretting this action due to the pain that presented itself each and every time Bryan so much as shifted his position even an inch.

"Excuse me, sir. It's time to draw some more blood," a young lab technician stated sweetly.

Bryan eyed the Japanese woman, who was wearing a long, white lab coat and had her long, black hair pulled-back into a ponytail. Damnit. Bryan _hated_ annoying bitches with black ponytails.

"Fuck off, bitch."" Bryan scowled. "I mean it, or I'll rip your hair out."

"Nah ah ah..."

Fury heard the voice, and turned to face his left. A white curtain was then pulled back, and Kazuya revealed himself.

"Sorry, Fury," Kazuya stated, loving every moment of this. "You're going to have to do what this beautiful young woman has asked. Her name is Yumiko. Isn't she pretty, and don't you just _love_ her hair?"

The young technician blushed. "Why t-thank you. Mishima-san is very kind..."

Bryan grunted.

"Don't get any bright ideas about harming any of my employees, or I will harm you," Kazuya said, taking another step forward and toward the medical bed Bryan was lying on. "In your current ailed condition, you know I am _more_ than capable of doing so. You'll also be needing quite a bit more blood." He smiled a strangely innocent smile. "And do you know _who_ that blood is coming from?"

"Like I give a fuck."

"Uh oh, you shouldn't test my patience, Fury, for the blood being supplied to you is _my_ blood," Kazuya stated in a voice composed of false sincerity.

"_What?!_" Bryan exclaimed, completely _disgusted_.

Kazuya chuckled deeply. "You obviously can't detect one's ability to be sarcastic. I am AB rh positive, and you are AB rh negative, so you _can't_ receive blood for me. Not that this matters. One can't accept blood from me considering the fact that the devil-gene would override their DNA and kill them."

"Why thank you so much for that completely _useless_ information for which I shall always treasure having learned from you, oh wise Mishima-_san_." Bryan smirked with heavy mockery, folding his arms. "Devil-gene my ass. Just _wait_ until I get out of this bed."

"I think rather than me being more worried about what would happen if you got _out_ of your bed, you should be more worried about what would happen if I got _into_ it."

Kazuya turned around, and walked away.

"Stupid fuck..." Bryan said under his breath.

"Aww, don't look so grumpy, Dono Fury," Yumiko stated, _much_ too sweetly for Fury's liking. Not that he liked anyone, anyway. Hell, he hated everyone. "I know Mishima-san can be crude at times, but he's really not so bad underneath. He's just been through a lot in his life, much like you, I'm sure. I know you've killed a lot of people and done a lot of really horrible things, but that _still_ doesn't mean you're not a human being..."

Bryan sighed angrily.

He'd _never_ understand bitches with black ponytails.

0.0.0

_Day five..._

"Hahaha, you stupid fuckers! Take that bitches!" Bryan cackled, using one arm to pick up an EKG machine before forcefully throwing it across the lab to where it crashed right into the wall. It hadn't hurt when Bryan had done this, being that he, well... wasn't quite 'himself' at the moment...

The male chemist who had been standing before the wall that Fury's aim had been directed at had barely gotten out of the way in time. "Hey, don't run!" Bryan shouted at him. "Get your pathetic ass back here so I can crush it!"

"Mishima-san!" Yumiko shouted when Kazuya entered the lab, well-dressed in his classic purple suit. "Thank goodness you're here. You've _got_ to do something to stop this madness before he _kills_ himself throwing these things around! He's already starting to bleed again from all three of his wounds again due to all of the insane exertion!"

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Fury?" Kazuya asked upon entering the lab. "What's all the commotion for _this_ time? You're acting even more insane than usual, I might point out, and I know it's not because you are 'tollied-out' because the walls of the lab are metal, and most certainly have not been painted on this day."

"Ah, Kazuya at last..." Fury stated with another laugh. "Get your worthless ass over here so I can give the Jap a slap! Your ass actually isn't that bad now that I look at it. Come over here and turn around..."

Bryan held up his hands and twiddled his fingers.

Kazuya blinked a him. Bryan was acting rather... out of character...

"Excuse me again, Mishima-san..."

"Yes, Yumiko?" Kazuya inquired following a heavy sigh.

"Someone accidentally left the bottle of OxyContin on the table next to him, and the next thing we knew, he had, well... taken them all..." Yumiko whispered in her higher-pitched voice, hoping that Kazuya wouldn't be angered with her.

"Oh _nice_ move, Fury," Kazuya said, an obvious sense of aggravation present within his deep tone of voice. "Bravo, I must say. I know you weren't trying to off yourself, so I imagine you just wanted to get _stoned_. Moron."

"That's right, bitch, that's right," Bryan replied, continuing to laugh out loud in near-hysterics. "I've been dealing dope for years so I know some good shit when I see it, motherfucker. I could've gotten good cabbage from the schmackers for brand-name Oxy, but if I'm going to be stranded in the joint I might as well be havin' a good time, eh?"

"Drugs were _exactly_ what got you killed in the first place, you inconsequential _fool_," Kazuya said to the other man, rolling his eyes. Only dopes did dope, but since that's _exactly_ what Fury was in Kazuya's eyes, the older man didn't know _why_ he had questioned it in the first place. Fury's 'average' behavior was annoying enough, let alone the way he acted when he was higher than rocket on speed.

"Figures you wouldn't be down," Bryan said mockingly, laughing loudly like an idiot. "Pussies like you don't know good shit when you see it."

"No, but I do know bad shit when I see it, and as I am currently looking at your face, I'd say I am indeed looking at some right now," Kazuya replied.

Fury turned in order to grab something to throw at Kazuya. He at first latched onto the nearest thing he could grip onto, but as it was the standing IV dispenser for his Morphine, he quickly refrained from throwing it and yielded his grip in order to toss the heart monitor, or rather machine monitor in his case, at Kazuya instead. All of the OxyContin he had earlier consumed was more than enough to mask the immense pain he would normally be feeling. If Kazuya didn't do something soon, Bryan would probably be up and out of that bed killing people before another five minutes had the chance to go by.

Kazuya ducked – the monitor, its stand and the wires attached to it flying but mere inches above his head before crashing into pieces when it hit the hard, metal-plated wall behind him.

"Ugh..." Kazuya grunted. "You insignificant ingrate. You're going to _kill_ _yourself_ if you don't stop this nonsense. Someone, do push ten milligrams Ativan, _stat_. I want him to remain _completely_ unconscious until this _disgusting_ state of obvious intoxication wears-off. The insurance for this lab doesn't come cheap, after all."

Several technicians began to approach Bryan.

"If any of you bitches even come _near_ me right now, I'll start tripping and ripping, as in I'll rip your ugly heads off with your spinal cords still attached," Bryan said with a dark glare in his ice-blue eyes. He laughed maliciously. "Then I'll break your vertebras into pieces one by one like a row a falling dominos and toss them like rocks at your master here. I haven't been delighted with the pleasure of seeing him covered in his _own_ blood just yet, so having _yours_ all over him might give me a sneak-preview of what's to come..."

The technicians who had been approaching him all ran away.

"You're all fired," Kazuya groaned, shaking his head once more. "Why is it that when I want something to actually get _done_, I _always_ have to do it _myself?_"

Yumiko handed Kazuya a syringe of liquid Ativan.

"I went ahead and made it _fifteen_ milligrams, sir... I think he could use it..." the young woman muttered.

Kazuya pet her on the head. "At least someone else who works for _me_ besides _me_ has a brain."

"T-Thank you Mishima-san..." She blushed.

Bryan pointed at Kazuya and laughed insanely. "Thank you Mishima-san! Oh _thank_ you Mishima-san!" he imitated in a girly voice. "Oh Mishima-san, I want you _so_ bad right now _Mishima-san!_"

"How did you ever know, Fury?" Kazuya stated, faking a long, drawn-out gasp. "That's _exactly_ the way _Lei Wulong_ said it to me."

Bryan went on ahead and threw the Morphine dispenser at Kazuya.

0.0.0

_Day six..._

"Nothing but shit on T.V. Goddamned Japanese nitwits. Never know what the fuck they're talkin' about with all that senseless yapping they do." Bryan scowled, glaring at the flat-screen television set which was plated on the upper-half of the metal wall before him. "Fucking Asians and their fucking Asian programs and nasty Asian health food. After these tournaments finally stop coming, I'm getting the hell off this island and going back to New York or Texas or wherever the _hell_ it is I'm from. Then I'll kill everyone there."

"Good morning, sunshine," Kazuya stated, entering the lab room while wearing his usual business attire. "I'd indeed open the blinds to let some lovely sun shine in on you, but as we are underground, I'm afraid it's just not possible."

Bryan glared at him. "I _hate_ sunshine, you idiot."

"I also know that you are currently displeased with the material on T.V.," Kazuya added coolly.

"No shit, Sherlock," Bryan spat-out in response.

"In that case, I have prepared a special PowerPoint presentation _just_ for you," Kazuya said with pretending glee, purposely prancing into the lab in a more than foolhardy fashion. "I need to make sure that perpetual generator of a heart you have is operating correctly before the final welding can be completed, and to do that, I have to establish that the metabolic rates are functioning properly. Depending on the way you respond to the PowerPoint presentation, I should be able to determine a diagnosis based on your internal reactions."

"The hell's a 'PowerPoint', Mishima?" Bryan inquired, causing Kazuya to laugh in an overly-forceful manner.

"Just think of it as a 'slideshow'," Kazuya said in a devious voice, his expressions matching his vocal tone. "A very 'special' slideshow I have put together just for you, darling."

"_Don't_ you fucking call me that, you _asshole_." Bryan growled angrily. "I'm warning you..."

"You have a dirty mouth," Kazuya said back to him. "But I suppose that comes with having a dirty mind. In that case, you should _really_ enjoy the presentation I'm about to show you..."

"...you gonna show me porn or something?" Bryan asked with an arched brow, sounding somewhat weirded-out. "I don't wanna watch _anything_ you have to show me, so fuck off now like the fucker you are."

"It's not pornographic, really, but it's close enough," Kazuya replied, removing a small remote control from the interior coat pocket of his custom black suit. "Now let the show begin."

Kazuya pushed one of many buttons on the handheld remote.

"We begin the show with this slide," Kazuya began, smiling out of genuine amusement. "Notice the way the tall blonde guy and Lei Wulong are hugging so... intimately."

"What the...? What the _fuck_ is this shit?"

"Notice the way the boxer – that's the blonde guy, by the way – has his hand grazing the detective's rather nice ass," Kazuya said as if he were a professor teaching a class. "Next slide. Here we have another lovely photo of Lei Wulong and the blonde guy, whose name – as you might already be informed of – is Steve Fox. Here we can see them hugging once more on a park bench during a lovely, luminous sunny afternoon. Notice the way the children in the background who are running with the colorful balloons almost add a warm, surreal feeling to the photo itself."

Bryan looked like he was about to break something. More than likely Kazuya's face was the object of primary desire.

"Next slide," Kazuya continued, removing a stick from his jacket that resembled a magic wand. "Here we can observe Lei Wulong once again as he is pinned to the ground by another Chinese gentleman who appears he is just about to ravish the helpless detective. In this next slide, you observe _here_,"—he pointed the tip of the stick he held to gesture to a certain point on the screen—"the way Feng Wei, who is probably Lei Wulong's _new_ rival, whispers something into his ear while thoughts represent themselves in his mind. Thoughts that more than likely couldn't be aired on daytime television."

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ _you_ if you _don't_ turn this _goddamned_ motherfucking **shit** off _right_ NOW!" Bryan roared with fury, balling either of his fists.

"I know, I know... no need to thank me, I just have a lot of dedicated spies and agents out there working for me who take good photographs and videos," Kazuya replied, not even slightly unsettled by Bryan's threatening words. "Now, in the next slide here, we observe Lei Wulong as he speaks with my adopted brother, Lee Chaolan. I can only guess Detective Lei is once again bothering him with more annoying questions about a random investigation of his that probably has to do with either me or my son. In the next slide, well... we observe how the Silver Devil cleverly manages to get Wulong off of his back and elude the detective's inquiries with sexual threats. _Very_ sexual threats, as you can tell from the photograph," he spoke calmly, although there was a small yet traceable hint of jealousy contained within his likewise deep tone of voice. "Bet you can imagine how much fun I had growing up with a brother around like _that_ to keep me company."

Bryan's jaw dropped at what he saw. It... really couldn't be described... Not so much in words, anyway...

Kazuya couldn't contain the slight laugh that escaped his lips once again. "Here, we observe, surprise surprise, Lei Wulong in a **_bar_**," he said, having emphasized his words with a faked sense of frightful startle. "In the next slide, one of my stalkers, Paul Phoenix, enters to join Detective Lei. As you can guess, for the next hour, they drink, drink, drink, oh, _and_ drink. Several beer and liquor-filled hours later, and _this_ is the result..."

"Oh that's fucking _sick_ get it OFF _now_, Mishima!" Bryan shouted demandingly, making an angry hand gesture as he observed what was a photograph of Paul and Lei making-out in whatever bar it was they were located in at the time wherein this _disgusting_ photograph had been taken. Bryan was utterly shocked at the fact that _anything_ was capable of disgusting him. "Goddamn you," he added harshly.

"Actually, it appears that annoying detective is the one 'getting off' so much," Kazuya responded, shrugging his shoulders in a sardonic way. "Anyhow, onto the next slide. Here we have a photograph of Lei Wulong with my son's primary stalker, Hwoarang. That's the guy with the rather horrid shade or red hair, which I'm sure you're already aware of. From this first picture here, you can tell they don't like each other very much from the way Hwoarang's hand is grasping onto Wulong's throat as he meanwhile attempts to rip-out the detective's lovelier hair. From the rollercoaster in the background, and of course the many lovely sakura trees scattered about, you can see they are currently at the annual Sakura Matsuri. Now, in the next slide, we observe Hwoarang and Lei Wulong as they fight to the death for a single stick of Lei's strawberry pocky, pulling it back and forth between their faces to see who can snack it first. As you can also see, others from the tournament such as Ling Xiaoyu, Steve Fox, and my own son, Jin Kazama, all watch with annoyance."

Bryan sighed. Something told him the next slide was going to be the kicker.

"Ah, here we go," Kazuya continued, smiling, "the results of the pocky fight end with a lovely shot of them kissing. Though it was accidental... it's a shot of them _kissing_ nonetheless. Notice the very, _very_ angry look present on my son's face as this occurs, while Steve Fox appears merely shocked, while Ling Xiaoyu appears enthralled with the kawaii cuteness of it all."

"Kowai is more like it, Mishima..." Bryan groaned with annoyance, clenching his teeth. "What.. is the fucking.. _point_ to this goddamned show of Wulong whoring himself, huh? _Huh?_ Why are you showing me this sick shit? There's no point except that of you trying to annoy me to death when I _thought_ you wanted me alive."

"Next slide," Kazuya continued, ignoring Bryan's forceful inquiry. "Here we have... wait a minute, how did _this_ get in here...?"

"I know one of those guys is your son, but who the hell's that guy with his back on the desk?" Bryan inquired out of curiosity.

"Oh it's just another one of my son's _many_ stalkers." Kazuya sighed, rolling his eyes in obvious disapproval of the photo before him. "The Russian one, though his name evades me at the present moment. Oh well, I'll find out some more about it later... Anyway, next slide. Okay, here we see a picture of Lei Wulong with Jin Kazama, once again at the Mishima Zaibatsu. In this shot, Wulong is obviously bitching at Jin about his transformation to 'the dark side'. He's clearly intoxicated once again, as well. In this next picture, we see the way my son smartly and approvingly reacts to the irritating situation by backhanding the bitch across the face, much in the same way I responded to him under similar circumstances two decades ago when the same thing happened to me."

"Your son's a fucking prick, Mishima. Just like you," Bryan said, evidently disapproving of what he saw on the screen. "He's also _completely_ fucked in the head from what I've heard."

"Hmm, yes, that is true, I must admit," Kazuya concurred knowingly, though he was thinking _'look who's talking'_ at the same time. "The males in my family tend to be as such. Anyhow, in the next slide here we see a more, how do you say, 'juicy' picture. In the this one, _damn_, you see—"

Kazuya was cut-off when Bryan picked up the curtain rack next to his bed and threw it in its entirety with as much force as he could possibly muster in his current physical state – shattering the flatscreen T.V. into pieces.

"Do you have any idea how expensive that was?" Kazuya inquired, obviously annoyed. "Of course you don't. You didn't even let me finish the show for you. After all, the next pictures featured myself."

Bryan wanted Kazuya to die.

So _very_, **_very_** badly...

Kazuya laughed silently.

Apparently, _someone_ didn't know the meaning of 'composite' photographs.

Moron.

0.0.0

_Day seven..._

"The bullet wounds finally seem to be healing for the most part," a male lab technician stated while standing at Fury's side, pushing the center of the rectangular yet frameless glasses he wore further up the bridge of his nose as he examined the bullet wound on Bryan's right bicep. "You _will_ want to take it easy for the next few weeks, however, or it's quite possible they could bleed-out again – _especially_ if you were to receive a hard hit with a blunt object to any of the three wounds."

"Hey, give me the cigarettes in your pocket," Bryan said with his usual harshness, having ignored everything the technician had said to him.

Kazuya's lab assistant blinked at this demand, then shaking his head a couple of times to signal his answer. "No smoking in the lab, sir. We've already told you this. It's too dangerous with all of the flammables."

"I said to give me.. the fucking.. cigarettes.. _now_," Bryan said once more, narrowing his already narrowed blue eyes all the more.

The Japanese man smirked. "I said _no_."

Big mistake.

Bryan instantly shot his left-arm out and ensured the assistant's right-wrist into his grasp – then breaking it with a loud snap like it was simplest thing in the world. Afterwards, Fury jerked the screaming man closer, and, with his right-hand, removed the half-full pack of Camels along with the accompanying lighter.

"Thanks awfully," Bryan said with sarcasm, his tight death-grip on the Japanese man's wrist relinquishing itself.

After the annoying assistant collapsed down to the floor and began wailing in pain, Bryan acted as if he didn't hear anything whatsoever – placing the filtered end of one of the cigarettes into his mouth before lighting it thereafter.

Bryan looked down over the bed's metal railing and directed the glance of his eyes to the fallen man beside him. "You know," he said, exhaling the initial hit from his lit cigarette, "I _hate_ it when people use these damned BIC lighters. Is your oh so mighty Mishima-_san_ so cheap that he doesn't pay you well enough for you to afford something decent? At least a Dunhill or even a fuckin' Zippo, or something?"

And since Bryan had always collected cigarette lighters, he knew a lot about them.

The Japanese man merely grasped onto his broken and rather bloody wrist all the more tightly – the bone visually protruding its way though the skin. On the floor, he backed away in apparent hysterics and screamed.

"Humph," Bryan replied in a sense, inhaling another drag. "I figured that'd be your answer. No _wonder_ it's so hard to find decent conversation for me these days. Not that I enjoy talking to people anyway, you know?"

The man on the floor screamed once more...

"I don't really like people," Bryan continued, carrying on the conversation, even though the only conversation he was really having was with himself... "Bunch of fucking idiots if you ask me. All of them. They're just not worth my time _or_ my patience."

"I must agree, considering that is the way I most certainly feel about you."

Bryan rolled his eyes, addressing to Kazuya as the CEO entered the lab; the thick, previously-bolted metal doors shutting back into place behind him.

"What the fuck do you want _this_ time, Mishima?" Bryan inquired, wondering what Kazuya planned on doing to make this more of a hellish experience for him than it already was.

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that..." Kazuya began in a laid-back voice, ambling closer. "I just happened to be greeting a set of business associates for a meeting on the first floor when I heard a loud, obnoxious scream come from below. Then when it didn't stop, I thought I'd pay you a little visit... You know how much you love my company, Fury. Love to _jeopardize_ it, that is," he stated, indeed revealing that he had intended for the word 'company' to represent a double-meaning.

"Big fuckin' deal," Bryan replied with a sigh of aggravation, cursing once again. "I only snapped his wrist. It's not like I killed the guy like I normally would have. Now get him out of here. As much as I enjoy hearing people scream-out in pain, even I eventually get bored with the way you Asians squeal in those annoying, high-pitched screeching voices of yours. Moshi moshi_? _O genki desu ka?" he said, impersonating his irritating version of the way he felt Japanese people spoke to one another.

"You speak Japanese, Fury?"

_"_Anata wa _eigo_ o hanashimasu ka?" Bryan inquired sarcastically, his voice bearing an obvious yet subtle American accent. Upon Fury's reanimation, Dr. Abel had programmed with the ability to speak and understand almost every known language in the book.

"I think the answer to that is rather obvious," Kazuya said in response, shaking his head.

"Don't get any hot ideas about trying to talk to me in Japanese," Bryan said warningly, exhaling another drag of smoke. "If I ever take over the world, that'll be the _first_ thing to go. After you, of course."

"Well thankfully for you and the rest of the world I shall assume the responsibility of taking it over first," Kazuya said, informing Fury of what he seemingly felt to be factual. "You couldn't run a small company, let alone the world. The only thing you know how to run is your _mouth_, though _my God_, Fury, I must say you are _quite_ good at _that_ much."

Bryan scowled. What the _hell_ did Kazuya know, anyway? Bryan usually _never_ talked at all, to anyone or any reason.

"Fuck off, Mishima, and take your annoying little bitch with you," Bryan replied smartly, flicking a spent cigarette butt in Kazuya's general direction.

That was telling him, alright.

Kazuya smiled down at Bryan. "I'd do that, only you're not allowed to leave the lab just yet."

Ding dong, button pushed.

Goddamn that Kazuya...

0.0.0

_Day eight..._

Bryan shook his head and scowled to himself again. If he didn't get out of this annoying lab soon, he was going to go insane.

Well, more insane than he already was, anyway...

Damn those bullet wounds of his... and maybe even more so, damn the pain. Sure, Bryan had inflicted plenty of pain over the past several years, though he hadn't so much endured it. True, he had experienced mild to moderate chest pain and the occasional surge through his nerves when his body had nearly shut itself down prior to the fourth Iron Fist, but the pain he had felt then didn't even _compare_ to the pain he'd been feeling for the past week. Weren't it for the locking code on the dispenser that moderated his dosage of Morphine, Bryan surely would have upped it to its maximum output. Kazuya was probably holding back a decent quantity thanks to the OxyContin stunt he'd pulled several days ago... either that or the Mishima just wanted Fury to suffer.

Yes, _that_ was it...

"I'll make you pay for this, Mishima..." Bryan muttered to himself, wincing in more pain still when he rubbed his left-hand over the dressing that covered the entire part of his upper chest. "Make you pay for all of this hell you've put me through... Weren't it for you, I bet none of this shit would've even _happened_ to me in the _first_ place..."

In a way, though... Bryan couldn't help but feel like this was still partially his fault for fucking around in Kazuya's life in the first place. There... really hadn't been much of a point to it... Sure, he felt like he had a more than an authentic reason for wanting to fuck around in that idiot-whore of a detective's life now, or someone else's like that extremely annoying Manji Yoshimitsu's and those of his crazy-ass clan members of his, but in Kazuya's case, there hadn't really been much of reason outside of the sheer fact that Bryan had wanted to prove to Kazuya that he was more powerful than him.

Or, the more Fury thought about it, just prove this to _himself_... It disturbed him to think there was _anyone_ out there who actually had more power than he did, but with all these so-called 'demon people' out there like Kazuya, his son, and whoever his grandfather supposedly was, just, hell... Hell exactly, because that's apparently where they were all _from_. Was Kazuya somehow a fucked up example of how fairytales like Heaven, hell, Lucifer, and God actually... _existed...?_

Damn... Bryan did _not_ want to think about stuff like this. He hated thinking about it. This Kazuya was becoming more... intimidating by the minute... More of an _actual_ threat. As Fury continued to debate the issue with himself, the more he realized he didn't want to have _anything_ to do with Kazuya Mishima _whatsoever_.

However, it did appear Kazuya Mishima wanted something to do with him... Well, maybe not exactly in such a sense, it was more so that Kazuya just needed him for his research at the moment. Bryan probably could have saved himself all of the trouble and having-actually-gotten-shot crap had he listened to Kazuya to begin with. Though, Bryan knew the final outcome of everything that had occurred on the dismal day he had gotten shot was pretty much inevitable. Fury _never_ would have listened to Kazuya, and _never_ would have been willing to help him. So, the Mishima had probably followed him around that day knowing _exactly_ what would happen in the end; _knowing_ that Fury was going to end up lying on the cement in a pool of his _own_ blood somewhere...

Still, whatever it was Kazuya had wanted from him, he had it now, so Bryan felt like this was his queue to get the hell out of there _before_ Kazuya suddenly decided he wanted anything _else_ from him.

Fuck the fact that Bryan wasn't supposed to leave for two or three more days. He'd spent enough time in Kazuya's personal fortress of hell. It was time to _stop_ being _put_ through hell, and go _back_ to putting people _through_ it. That's how it was supposed to be. How Bryan wanted it to be.

And nothing else mattered.

Without any form of hesitation whatsoever, Bryan literally ripped the IVs from his right-arm, slung his legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up. It wasn't the first time he'd stood over the past several days, but it was still somewhat uncomfortable nonetheless. Oh well. He was getting out of this place no matter what.

Quickly, Fury removed the shitty clothes he'd been forced into wearing and put back his own back on, despite the fact that they were covered in dried blood and ridden with various bullet holes for the most part. After he had put his brown boots back on and reassembled his weapon's supply belt, he was _more_ than ready to make himself scarce.

None of Kazuya's annoying staff was around at the moment, so it was the perfect time. He'd have no problem whatsoever ripping that so-called 'unbreakable' door right open and off.

Hmm... maybe as long as he was still here, however, he could take a few 'supplies' with him... and by supplies, he meant narcotics. Kazuya probably had enough Diamorphine and Hydromorphone alone in the medical ward of this lab to make a fortune. Thus, rather than heading for the exiting/entering point Kazuya had always come through, he ventured in the other direction – heading for the door where the medical supply room was located instead.

Damn... the only problem was that the moment he broke the door down, an alarm would most certainly go off. He'd have to do this fast...

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Bryan turned around, soon seeing a new visitor. Thankfully, it wasn't Kazuya – only another one his petty little biochemist.

The somewhat short Japanese man turned his back, heading towards the com system plated on the wall. "I'm calling security and Dono Mishima _right_ _now_."

"Bad idea," Bryan grunted. He quickly reached for his gun, only, he realized he no longer had it. Damn. However... he still had one of his pocket knives. Instantaneously, Bryan opened it, aimed the blade, and then threw the knife with enough speed and force to make it temporarily invisible to the naked-eye.

And seconds later, a loud cry of pain was heard when the knife's blade impaled itself into the lab assistant's upper spine...

"Humph," Bryan smirked with not even so much as a _speck_ of pity for the man he had just murdered. Well... the guy wasn't quite dead just yet, but Fury knew he would be in less than sixty seconds.

When Bryan once again turned around, he sighed in aggravation when he heard yet _another_ scream from _another_ person. Damnit.

Fury turned to his side, instantly eyeing that annoying Miss Yumiko. The bitch with the black ponytail.

"How... how could you _do_ this...?" she questioned in shock, backing away slightly.

"Oh stop it already," Bryan said with annoyance, intermingled with added impatience. "Now, get over here and unlock this door before I walk over there and snap your neck."

Almost in tears, the frightened young woman shakily made her way towards the supply door Fury was standing in front of – gradually pressing the palm of her hand on the identification unit.

"Akari Yumiko, access granted," the com unit stated mechanically.

"Are-Are you... g-going to kill me...?" the scared young woman asked him.

Fury looked down at her, sighing. "If you don't get the hell out of here right now, I _will_. So, beat it, bitch, and don't get any hot ideas about informing your precious 'Mishima-san' about this. Got it?"

The girl quickly nodded, turned and ran away and out of the side exit she had just entered through.

Again, Fury sighed.

Bitches with black ponytails.

_Why_ couldn't he **ever** _kill_ bitches with black ponytails?

Oh well, fuck it for now.

Bryan entered the medical supply room, and instantly began raiding the cabinets for vials of various narcotics, then packing them into his pockets. Hell, now that he was _leaving_ hell, he'd probably need some of this shit for himself for the next week... Good. He'd need a decent high after the week he'd just gone through, having to put up with that bastard Kazuya Mishima and all of his lectures and button-pushing and insane torture methods. Bryan would probably _never_ be able to erase the images from that slideshow Kazuya had forced him to watch from his mind, despite the fact that Fury had finally come to realize that most of the photographs hadn't even been authentic. Well... Kazuya had probably figured that showing Bryan slides of world chaos and extreme violence and sadism weren't _exactly_ going to wrack his nerves, so he found something that _would_.

Damn that Kazuya...

After Bryan was satisfied with the number of vials he had gathered, he turned, exited the supply room, and began treading across the underground lab and towards the main exit. He knew he was going to have _quite_ some time getting out of Kazuya's building upon reaching the first floor, especially without a gun of any kind to help him out. Oh well. As long as Kazuya _himself_ wasn't anywhere in sight, Bryan figured he'd have no problem whatsoever just going up the stairs, finding the main lobby – if there was one – and then simply dashing across it and through the doors.

When Bryan came upon the lab's main exit, he kneeled down to the body of the man he had previously murdered not even eight minutes ago, pulling the knife from his back. Afterwards, he grabbed onto one of the man's wrists, and jerked his body high enough off the floor to press the palm of the dead man's hand to the identification system's print scanner.

"Higashi Hamuo, access granted."

Bryan grinned. "All too easy, Kazuya... _all_ too easy..."

And with that, the thick, metal doors slid their way open, parting fully before Bryan stepped through the hollow exit.

Bryan looked left, then right – checking to see if the reasonably long hallway was clear so he could take off. Only one problem... to get out of here, did he go left, or right? Well... since Bryan never did things according to everyone's definition of the word 'right,' he went left. True, maybe this hadn't been the most analytical option for making a decision like this, but it was good enough for Fury.

Unfortunately, Bryan instantly noted something that was _definitely_ on the downside.

Security cameras...

Quite a few of um'...

"Shit..." Bryan muttered, taking off down the path of the narrow hall in a fast-paced sprint. An incredibly fast-paced sprint, for that matter – _much_ faster than any average human being could run. Bryan almost hated doing this every time, for every time he got to the end of a hall and had to turn the corner, he barely missed slamming into a wall every time. It had been annoying in the same way when he had escaped Dr. Bosconovitch's lab while having to kill all those likewise annoying Manjis who got in his way at the same time. Shit, after this one, he'd probably have Kazuya on his tail the same way he had Yoshimitsu after him. But hell, Bryan wasn't worried about that stupid Manji or any of his stupid Manji-clan members, nor was he worried about that bitch Detective Lei Wulong who was now also after him again. Kazuya was _actually_ smart, and _actually_ dangerous. Bryan hated to admit it, but facts were facts. As long as the sixth tournament was still underway, Bryan would more than likely have to worry about Kazuya popping up for revenge every single day he was in Tokyo.

Bryan turned the corner after having slowed down to a degree, before he picked the pace back up and reverted back to an amazingly fast sprint.

Along the way, a door opened, and out stepped another random, insignificant employee of Kazuya's. The man instantly turned and looked at Bryan with his jaw dropped and a look of shock plastered upon his face, but just as soon as Bryan got close enough, he punched the technician in the abdomen so damn hard that his entire body crashed into the adjacent wall – splattering it with blood as the instantly-deceased body slid down the wall and down to the floor. Fury's left-fist had literally gone right through him.

Another corner.

Fuck, this place was like a maze.

Bryan hastily turned the corner, only...

"Tsk tsk, Fury... tsk tsk..."

Bryan came to a screeching stop.

"Get out of my way, Mishima," Bryan said demandingly, looking at Kazuya with a pure, loathing and unadulterated hatred at this moment. "I _mean_ it. If you don't step aside _right_ _now_, I shall run _through_ you as opposed to _around_ you."

Kazuya stood with either of his hands clasped behind his back in a professional manner, remaining nonchalant as ever. "Fury, did you honestly think you could get away with this so easily? Get away from **_me_** so easily? Shame on you. Only now, you have tested my patience for the _last_ time, and I'm afraid you're going to have to pay for it."

"I take that as a challenge, which I _accept_," Bryan sneered, stepping, or rather stomping, forwards. "I hope you're ready to die again."

Kazuya remained as is. "I hope you're ready to die again."

Bryan growled angrily at the tone of Kazuya's voice, the expression on his face, and at the threat he had dared to make. Bryan balled either of his fists with uncontainable wrath, pulling his right-arm back to a degree before launching it forwards as he charged forth at Kazuya with astonishing speed.

Kazuya stayed standing just as he was, right up until the very last second... Right before he, in a lightening-fast, reflexive motion, blocked Fury's fist with the palm of his right-hand before he could ever take the hit.

Bryan pushed his fist forwards harder, harder, and harder _still_. It was just... no use? Kazuya was stronger than he...?

Noting the kickboxer's temporary moment of shock, the Mishima ceased the opportunity and twisted Bryan's arm to a _more_ than painful degree.

And it hurt like hell.

Not to mention the fact that this was the same arm Bryan had gotten shot in.

When Bryan cried out in unwanted pain, Kazuya balled his left-fist, retracted it, and then backhanded Fury across the face before Fury had the chance to attack Kazuya with his free arm.

Still holding onto Bryan's wrist, Kazuya kneed Bryan in the stomach seconds after having smacked him across the left-side of his face. When Bryan collapsed down to his knees and hunched over before Kazuya, Kazuya took a single step back, and then looked downwards while shaking his head.

"What a miserable sight this is, I must say," Kazuya stated, forcing a faked yawn to add into the mixture of his mocking gestures. "It's not so much that you tried to rob me, the fact that you have vandalized my property, or the fact that you have brutally murdered two of my employees. I couldn't care less about any of that. It's the fact that you would insult my _pride_ and my _intelligence_ in such a way. _Especially_ after **_I_** _saved_ your **_pathetic_** life and then used _my_ money and _my_ time to help you. Well, I am _done_ helping you."

"I never... wanted your help..." Bryan stated between clenched teeth, the pain he was experiencing visibly evident by the sound of his voice.

Kazuya only continued to shake his head, before crossing either of his arms with arrogance.

He chuckled satanically.

Bryan made a rather sad attempt at standing, before Kazuya leaned forwards and grabbed Bryan – ceasing his neck before beginning to choke the other fighter. "This sort of thing isn't very fun when _you're_ the one on your knees before someone, is it, Fury?"

Bryan quickly grasped onto Kazuya's arm with either of his blood-slicken hands, but no sooner was thrown aside and straight into a neighboring room – crashing into various stacks of boxes that had been placed against the wall.

While Bryan tried to regain composure amidst the fallen collection of boxes and other stacked items that had been stored in what was apparently a storage room of some sort, he no sooner recognized the sound of a door shutting and locking itself into place.

"You will pay for this, Mishima..." Bryan said in another attempt to threaten the Japanese, though it honestly didn't sound like much of one – much of a threat, that is.

Kazuya only laughed.

"Don't make me laugh, Fury, for you have already done so _too_ much in the time I've known you," Kazuya stated. He was, of course, laughing as he spoke.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you..." Bryan said from his place on the floor.

"I thought I just told you _not_ to make me laugh anymore," Kazuya said with a dark smirk to accompany his unfading grin.

Bryan scowled still more when Kazuya began to gradually approach him; the CEO appearing as if he were the calmest man in the world who had absolutely _nothing_ to worry about at that moment. For Bryan, it didn't **_get_** much more insulting than _this_.

Steadily, Kazuya continued pacing towards Fury.

Though Bryan now realized he didn't have much of a shot at winning this fight in an 'honorable' manner, he didn't care.

It's not like Bryan Fury had ever given a fuck about morality in the first place.

When Kazuya was close enough within Bryan's overall range, guard down, Bryan decided to take a chance and went in for a low-sweep as fast as he could.

Target hit.

Kazuya fell back and down onto floor with ultimate surprise after receiving an attack from Fury that he hadn't considered the younger man capable of successfully pulling off in his present condition.

But of course, Fury's _literal_ fury was _more_ than enough motivation for him to fight through whatever physical suffering he was experiencing _just_ so he could make Kazuya suffer in turn.

Just as soon as Kazuya's back hit the floor with a loud thump, Bryan literally jumped from his spot amongst the scattered boxes and storage supplies before he pounced right on top of Kazuya – his hand ceasing the Mishima's neck in the same manner Kazuya had previously presented to him when he'd had his hand around Bryan's throat out in the hallway.

"**_You_**..." Bryan growled, more enraged with the man underneath him than he had ever been with any other person in his second life. Even more enraged than he was with Dr. Abel for waking him up in the first place. Yes, he probably hated the mad scientist more for bringing him back to life than he hated Abel for having betrayed him two years afterwards.

He hated life, he hated death.

Fuck, he just plain hated _everything_.

And right now, he hated Kazuya Mishima _more_ than anything or anyone else. More than Abel. More than Boskonovitch. More than Yoshimitsu. More than Lei Wulong.

"Stop grinning, goddamnit!" Bryan shouted, noting the fact that even in this position, Kazuya was _still_ managing to smirk up at him.

"What.. makes you think... that I would _ever_.. be _afraid_ of _you..?_" Kazuya asked him, even through Bryan's death-grip upon his neck.

"_This_ does."

Kazuya didn't know what Fury had meant by this. He was only letting it drag-out this long because idiots amused him. In a few seconds, Fury would be the one with _his_ back on the floor.

However... Kazuya's eyes suddenly widened when a sharp pain invaded his lower, left-hand side.

He had been stabbed.

Before Kazuya was able to successfully throw Fury off of him, Bryan used his right-hand to twist the knife so that Kazuya's wound would be unable to close itself.

"Feeling the pain, Kazuya?" Bryan asked, though he surprisingly wasn't smiling when he questioned this. His expression actually wasn't even one that could _be_ clearly labeled or identified.

Roughly, Kazuya used his left-hand to grab onto Fury's bloody wrist that was holding the knife into his side, his right-hand grasping onto the arm that Bryan was using to strangle him. With _all_ of his might, Kazuya successfully managed to yank the pocketknife's blade out of him, before throwing Fury aside.

But _not_ before using his right-fist to forcefully strike Bryan on the upper, right-hand side of his chest – _directly_ where he had gotten shot more recently. Kazuya had, of course, pin-pointed this attack purposely.

With ultimate displeasure, Bryan crashed into yet another wall of stacked, technical supply boxes; the boxes themselves along with the various items they contained falling to scatter about the floor in a disorganized muddle.

Kazuya began to rise from the floor, painfully clutching at his fresh stab-wound. With a more than audible growl of anger, Kazuya made way to stand fully – despite the fact that he had just been stabbed in the side. Kazuya figured he was only lucky it hadn't been by a knife with a bigger blade.

"Having the sheer dishonor and disrespect to address me so _informally_ after having taken such a **_cheap_** _shot_, you fucking **_coward_**," Kazuya roared, _completely_ enraged. "Had this been _my_ tournament, that little move of yours just now would have gotten you banned from this Tekken and all that follow, _permanently_. You _fool_. You think _you_ could _ever_ kill **_me?_** I _can't_ die, because I _don't_ die, and _won't_ die, and whenever it appears I _have_ died, I **_always_** come back."

"So do I..." Fury whispered harshly in response. He had also stood his way from the tiled floor, though he was notably having trouble standing. With his left-hand, he covered part of the right-hand side of his chest – blood visibly soaking its way through the bandages and dressing at a rather rapidly fast rate.

"You forget who you are speaking to, Fury," Kazuya stated, angered as he could _possibly_ be. "You forget your place. I think it's about time I remind you... I think it's about time I _put_ you _in_ your place..."

Bryan merely leered at Kazuya, that is... until Kazuya's eyes took on a strange... glowing...

Bryan's own, ice-blue eyes widened, and he took an involuntary step back. Shit. He had forgotten all about Kazuya's freak powers – forgotten about the fact that he could turn into that... _thing_ he had seen the previous week.

With his eyes still glowing red with hellfire, Kazuya removed his left-hand from his side, blood visibly staining its way throughout the lower, left-hand half of Kazuya's white, button-down shirt until it was completely red. Kazuya brought his crimson-covered hand to his face, and then licked the blood from a set of fingers.

"I just _love_ the taste of blood, only I love it _so_ much more when it's that of someone else's..." Kazuya said derisively. "And right now, Fury, it is **_your_** blood that I desire."

Okay... Bryan was starting to get somewhat frightened with all of this... Kazuya did _not_ look happy here... He looked angry, _damned_ angry, and fucking _out of his mind_, for that matter. When Kazuya began to walk towards him, Fury only took another step back. And another. Until finally, his back hit the wall...

Though he wasn't in prime condition for doing so, Bryan did the only thing he knew to do, and fell into fighting stance.

Kazuya merely simpered when he saw this. Fury appeared just as frightened now as he had been one week before after having gotten shot. "I know you are much more accustomed to dying in filthy alleyways, but I'm afraid I can't offer you the pleasure of such a kind death this time around..."

"Get the fuck away from me, you fucking freak!" Bryan shouted at him, though, damn... How self-degrading had _that_ sounded?

"Freak? I only see one 'freak' in this room," Kazuya said slyly.

Bryan sneered inwardly. Kazuya was still approaching. "Well that's kind of hard to do without a mirror in front of you to see yourself in, isn't it?"

"In a way... I almost _do_ see a mirror, just as I explained to you the previous week. I always hated looking in mirrors, for I never quite liked what I saw in them..." Kazuya whispered in a somewhat metaphorical manner of speaking.

Kazuya extended his arm forwards, almost like he... like he wasn't planning on trying to beat the living hell out of the fighter before him just yet, it was more like he just wanted to _touch_ Bryan or something... Which in Bryan's opinion was just downright insane. Just like Kazuya, apparently. Hell, and people thought _he_ was psychotic. They needed to spend some time with Kazuya Mishima before they were so quick to judge him.

When Kazuya's extended right-hand got a bit _too_ close for Bryan's liking, Bryan immediately slapped it away before going in for a Fisherman Slam.

Failed.

Kazuya successfully blocked the feeble attack, before slamming Bryan into the adjacent wall with force – making sure to once again pinpoint two of the locations where Bryan had been shot the previous week before.

"Feeling the pain, Bryan?" Kazuya questioned, repeating Bryan's earlier mockery the second Bryan cried-out in unwanted suffering.

"Fuck you," Bryan only cursed once more.

"No..." Kazuya began with maleficence. "Fuck _you_."

And with that said, Kazuya ripped open Bryan's dark-green shirt all the more in a single, rapid motion; tearing the sleeves and ripping the seams of the bloody fabric.

Bryan froze.

Especially when the older man's quite literally red eyes narrowed all the more before Kazuya spoke...

"And now... you're going to find-out _exactly_ how Lei Wulong felt when you did this to him..."

_What?!_

Kazuya further pinned Fury up against the hard wall, grinning at him maliciously.

"That's right, Fury," Kazuya said with a sense of obvious spite. Very obvious. "I know _everything_ about **you**, but you do not know _anything_ about **me**. I have your file, all your records. What and who you were before your death. You are such a pathetic _moron_. True, I _did_ require my research upon you in order to help take down my son, but at the same time, your neglected _bitch_ has been occupying _my_ property, and that's just _not_ acceptable... so now, you are going to have to pay for that _and_ for _everything_ _else_, in **_blood_**."

"I-I don't know what the _hell_ you're talking about!" Bryan yelled, appearing somewhat confounded. 'Somewhat' being the keyword, however... But, before Bryan could think twice, or even once, Kazuya had grasped onto his shoulders in a tight grip, before brutally throwing him down to the floor face-first in a single, brisk motion.

Kazuya balled his fists at either of his sides temporarily, looking down at the fallen fighter.

"Then you really _are_ an _idiot_..."

And with that said, Kazuya lowered himself to the floor...

"What the _FUCK_ do you think you're doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kazuya said as he held Fury face-down to the floor's cool surface, one hand pressing against the back of Bryan's neck, while the other hand held him down at the small of his lower-back. "You _really_ seem to like using the word 'fuck' a _lot_, so to put it in lamens, yes, I am going to 'fuck' you, a _lot_. I must say I've never had my way with someone so, shall we say, masculine as you, but I'm _sure_ it will be something to remember. I'm rather sure _you_ will _never_ forget this, either..."

Bryan turned his head over his shoulder as far as he could, and stared at Kazuya with widened blue eyes, trying to inch his way away as far and as fast from Kazuya Mishima as he _possibly_ could. Especially when... when Kazuya began to... transform...?

"What the...?" Fury murmured, unable to finish his own sentence, though it now appeared Kazuya was going to finish it for him. The sentence. And, the sentence was death, wasn't it? But no. Just... no. Bryan Fury _couldn't_ die...

He just _couldn't_...

...right?

With ongoing shock of the events playing out before him, Bryan could only stare as he witnessed Kazuya's rather inhuman transformation first fucking hand. A bright glowing surrounded the Mishima's full form, before his skin took on a slightly purplish shade. A set of horns grew from his head, some sort of... red jewel appeared between his eyes, and last but not least, a pair of satanic wings shot their way straight from Kazuya's back – causing the blood-stained shirt he was wearing to tear from behind.

After this, Kazuya merely tore the red tie from his neck and threw the remnants of his shirt to the ground.

"Speechless, I see?"

And, Bryan Fury was just that.

"Oh God..." Bryan mumbled incoherently.

"God?" Kazuya repeated, who was, in point of fact, now completely in Devil's form. "Not even _close_..."

Bryan could only remain as is – practically shaking, or shivering. Trembling, even. Why was he so intimidated? Oh yeah... that's right. A supernatural _devil_ had declared to both _rape_ and _murder_ him.

"Not a chance in hell..." Bryan mustered out, forcing a glare at the... whatever it was that now stood above him.

"Hell..." Kazuya smirked. "Now that's a bit closer. I hate to break the news to you, Fury, but Heaven and hell _do_ exist – it's _you_ that doesn't. When you died, your body may have been reanimated, but your soul went _straight_ to the flaming depths of hell itself. It's actually there right now, according to my sources. I know these kinds of things. That's why you suffer so, because a part of you is _always_ suffering. Your soul _is_ in hell, my dear Fury, you just never knew it until now. Be it may, do you _really_ think you can atone for your sins after all the suffering you have caused? After all of the innocent blood you have spilt? The lives you have so wrongfully taken? I can hear your soul screaming in the name of wrath at this very moment, as you are ripped apart, endlessly, piece by piece, for all eternity..."

"_Stop it!_" Bryan shouted, who was still making an effort to back away from the hellish creature standing above him.

The transformed Kazuya then lowered himself to the floor fully. Bryan could only skid away from the demon so fast, which honestly wasn't very fast at that. Ultimately, Kazuya succeeded in his premeditated task – pinning Bryan down to the floor's hard surface all the more forcefully.

"_Stop_!" Bryan repeated again, though this time around, his eyes were closed, and his face was aimed towards the ground. He didn't want to see this... thing behind him. This thing from hell.

Nor did he want to hear anymore.

Kazuya, or whatever the hell Kazuya had just become, just _had_ to be lying, didn't he...?

Or, didn't it?

"I think I am going to enjoy this immensely," Kazuya said, though his voice had become so much... darker... "This act should prove my theory for sure."

Still face-down on the hard floor, Bryan couldn't help but wonder _'what theory?'_ before his contemplation was broken _completely_ when the Devil began tearing at his pants from behind...

Instantaneously, Bryan shot his left-elbow back, only to have it ceased and pushed down to the ground. When Bryan's attempt to resist the demon failed, he tried to roll-over, only this action was a lost cause as well. Kazuya finished what he had started, and tore the remaining portion of Bryan's ruined cameos straight from his body, presenting Bryan with further fright still. When this act was achieved, Kazuya turned Fury over with force – wanting the man to look into his lustrous, glowing eyes.

After Bryan had been flipped over, he once again came face-to-face with Kazuya Mishima's Devil formation. Kazuya's eyes were still glowing brightly with the very fires of hell.

Bryan didn't aim to speak, to move, or to retaliate. This was no chimera. He was frozen stiff in shock, fear, and the unwillingness to believe that such a thing could be happening in the first place. Especially to _him_.

The Devil then backhanded Bryan across the face with a clawed hand, successfully splitting Bryan's lower lip in the process. After having received the attack, Bryan, temporarily, lay there motionless.

"And now, time to find out..." Kazuya whispered in a sinister voice, closing the distance between his own face and Bryan's.

Bryan's eyes would have widened all the more, only they were already as wide as they could possibly be. What the hell was going on? So now this creature was... _kissing_ _him...?_

Nonetheless, Bryan's unpleasant trip back into reality kicked-in all too soon when Kazuya bit down into his lower-lip, _hard_, and with _fang-like_ teeth. Of course, it hurt like hell, though being his body was already experiencing such tremendous pain, Bryan hardly noticed the sensation. He closed his eyes, tightly, just wishing over and over again that this whole... thing was a nightmare that he could force himself to wake up from...

A few moments went by as Kazuya not only continued to hold Bryan down to the floor in a rough pin at Fury's shoulder-blades, but at the same time, lap away at the blood flowing from Bryan's lips. When Kazuya finally pulled away a bit, Bryan recognized the sound of Kazuya licking his lips, and the even _more_ unpleasant sound of Kazuya unzipping his pants.

At this moment, part of Fury _did_ want to die again.

"You can open your eyes now..."

No, Fury didn't want to. He didn't want to see anymore than he already had, though it's not like he could keep his eyes closed forever... so after a few scant yet limitless seconds passed by, Bryan gradually cracked open his eyes...

Only to have his level of perplexity temporarily outweigh his level of pain...

"W-What the..."

"Surprised?" Kazuya asked, once again in human form. "So am I. I didn't expect your blood to work so fast."

"My... blood? Work so fast...? W-What the..." Bryan stammered, at a complete loss for words. "I-I really don't know what you're fuckin' talking about, so just _stop_ this and _get off!_"

Kazuya half-smiled. "Get off? But I thought that's what we were both trying to do?"

Bryan fought against the man above him, full-knowing what Kazuya's previous statement had indicated. Especially when Kazuya made a successful effort at parting Bryan's knees with his own... No. No, Bryan Fury couldn't allow himself to be... to be _fucked_ by Kazuya Mishima. Hell no. He would _never_ be degraded in such a way.

**_Never_**.

But as he struggled to free himself once again, Fury's consciousness hinted to him that realistically, he was still fighting a losing battle.

"You should stop trying to fight the inevitable," Kazuya said callously, his right-hand roaming its way down between Bryan's parted legs. "Though if you want to struggle, be my guest. That makes it all the more enjoyable for me."

Bryan had been in Kazuya's current position enough times to know _exactly_ what Kazuya was planning on doing with that hand of his, so in one last, futile effort to stop this madness before it could progress to the next level, he attempted to raise his body further upright, so that he could make another attempt at shoving the likewise psychotic man off of him.

Kazuya only laughed in turn, continuing to keep Bryan's back pressed to the floor without any trouble. Bryan was going to yell again, to tell Kazuya to fuck off, to go to hell. To stop. But no coherent words escaped Bryan's mouth when Kazuya forcefully plunged a set of blood-slicken fingers into the tight entrance between Bryan's trembling legs.

Blue eyes went wide, and a loud cry of pain escaped Bryan's mouth.

"S-Stop it!" Bryan shouted, especially when Kazuya's fingers began to move within him, roughly, and unmercifully.

"Like I said, you've had this coming for a _long_ time," Kazuya said, continuing to probe his fingers in and out of the writhing man beneath him, "So it's about _damned well time_ somebody put you in your place..."

Bryan turned his head away. He didn't want to look up into Kazuya's twisted expression. He.. hated.. this. The even more remarkable thing was that Kazuya seemed to be trying his best to make Fury _enjoy_ what was being done to him. But why? Bryan Fury was certainly no _masochist_. No, he was the _sadist_.

But it now appeared that Kazuya Mishima was on the same level.

No, above that level.

"You are just so fucking _annoying_," Kazuya taunted with dark acrimony, completely amused at the pathetic scene present before him. "Dr. Abel really fucked himself and the rest of humanity over when he brought your rotting corpse back to life. I bet you wish he had castrated you now, or better yet, left you in a state of decomposition so the maggots could feast on you in the cold, dead ground. Not that anyone would have showed up at your funeral, anyway. Abel probably only chose you for his godforsaken experiments because he _knew_ no one would give a damn when some hollow, drug-dealing excuse for a human being's body went missing from the coroner's."

Bryan's teeth clenched all the more, and he felt a sharp, stinging sensation behind his eyelids. Fuck. Kazuya.. was.. _cruel_.. Cruel as hell. Possibly even crueler than Bryan Fury himself was. Also, no one had ever _dared_ to speak in such a manner to Bryan before, so this was completely new to him. The Mishima seemingly knew all of the right buttons to push, and had known all along. He knew what to say and when to say it – how to make someone feel like they were nothing, worthless, and their existence meaningless.

For a few moments, Kazuya continued with his ruthless mockeries, each one chipping away at Bryan's psychological state more and more. It escalated to the point where Bryan felt like his mental suffering was equivalent to that of his physical.

Bryan breathed a heavy sigh of relief when Kazuya retracted his hand, only to become speechless all over again when Kazuya took one of Bryan's long legs over his shoulder. Bryan was well-aware of what came next. So what now? Was this the point where he was supposed to start _begging?_ Begging for Kazuya to stop? Begging for Kazuya to let him go...?

Bryan would normally just up and fight while ripping Kazuya to shreds, but as Bryan was currently so weak, especially in comparison to the CEO, he was left doing nothing.

_Especially_ when Kazuya's fingers were replaced with something much, _much_ larger.

Hell, Bryan thought he had known what _real_ pain was, especially after the week he had just undergone...

He was wrong.

For the moment Kazuya shoved his erect mast into Bryan's form from below, Bryan felt like he was dying all over again. Bryan couldn't help but scream out, so loudly that it echoed enough within the storage room to temporarily deafen one's hearing.

"Fuck you're _tight_..." Kazuya groaned in pleasure once he had pushed himself into Bryan to the hilt. "_Definitely_ your first time..."

"Fuck _you...!_" Bryan shouted, just wanting to yell all the random obscenities that he could. Little did he know that this only served to provoke Kazuya's inward entertainment all the more.

Kazuya grinned another evil grin, pulling himself nearly all the way out of Bryan's body, before slamming back in. Bryan cried out in pain once more, his head thrashing back against the cold floor. The pain was _intolerable_, and as Kazuya continued his assaults, Bryan could even feel _actual _**tears** coming to his eyes. Hell, he had never cried. Once. Ever. He had thought himself _incapable_ of such an emotionally **_human_** act before...

Kazuya took hold of Bryan's other leg, and wrapped it around his waist, continuing to thrust hard and fast the whole while. Bryan's arms lay outstretched at his sides, bloodied fists clenched to the point where his knuckles were turning white. However, Kazuya knew that by simply presenting Fury with pain that he wasn't going to be able to break this warrior. No, he'd have to present him with pleasure, too. Before this was over, Kazuya was going to have Fury _begging_ for it.

Bryan, for the moment, was just trying to go somewhere else. But no fantasy he could take himself to was good enough to eradicate thoughts of his present situation. Bryan Fury had _never_ been the recipient in sex before. Never. And now he was once again reminded as to why. He was no subservient bitch, and yet, here he was... as Kazuya's bitch – Kazuya's _crying_ bitch – and it made Bryan _sick_ to know how true Kazuya's earlier words really were.

Bryan would _never_ forget this.

No matter _how_ hard he tried in the future, he would _never_ forget.

Ever.

Kazuya retracted his hips once more, before thrusting into Bryan at a more precise angle.

Bryan's icy eyes shot wide open once again, as an involuntary moan escaped his parted lips.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Kazuya said provokingly, repeating the motion again.

Again.

And again.

"_Ahh!_" Bryan cried out, his back arching off the floor.

"You're being _forced_ into this and yet you're _still_ enjoying yourself," Kazuya hissed with pleasure, one of his hands then gripping itself around Bryan's flaccid length. "You're _nothing_ but a wanton **_whore_**, are you?"

Upon hearing this, Bryan once more began to struggle, but in his current position, there was honestly not much he could do to retaliate, much less render the circumstances.

"J-Just _stop_ it!" Bryan implored still more. "Fuck!"

"_No_," was Kazuya's simple reply. "I'm not stopping until you cum all over yourself while _screaming_ my name."

Bryan writhed against the hard floor as he was continuously violated. One of Kazuya's hands roaming freely about his chest while the other continued to stroke him off. Kazuya smirked silently, realizing that Fury was starting to get notably hard. He leaned his body forwards, over Bryan's form. They made eye-contact, and through Bryan's half-lidded eyes, Kazuya could already tell that Bryan had pretty much lost the full will to fight him. It wasn't long before Kazuya lowered his head, once again capturing Bryan's blood-stained lips in another frenzy-filled kiss of lustful desire. Momentarily, Bryan responded, kissing the Mishima back... then, Fury abruptly jerked his head to the side out of the realization of what he was doing before shouting a loud, "_No!_"

Kazuya only refrained to kissing the skin of Bryan's tattooed neck in turn, before tracing his hot tongue up to the tip of Bryan's earlobe. By now, Kazuya had Fury squirming beneath him in pleasure. Pleasure that Fury was obviously trying to mask.

"I bet you _never_ knew it was **_this_** good, did you?" Kazuya whispered softly into Bryan's ear, then raising one of Bryan's legs higher in the air in order to change their angle. This action alone caused Bryan to gasp in unwanted ecstasy.

Still, Bryan felt completely humiliated, and utterly degraded. His pain wasn't Kazuya's real prize, no, it was his pleasure, and Kazuya was being awarded with just that. Bryan almost didn't want this to feel good. He almost wanted to feel nothing but the pain again. But again, Kazuya was correct. Bryan _had_ never known that it could feel **_this_** good...

Kazuya suddenly released his hold on Bryan's erection, instead scooping an arm around Bryan's waist and pulling his lower half up off the floor. Kazuya pressed their sweating bodies together, continuing to thrust forth into the other fighter.

With trembling hands, Bryan clutched onto either of Kazuya's shoulders – not knowing if he was trying to pull Kazuya closer or trying to push him away. He dug his nails into the darker flesh, causing a few small trails of freshly-drawn blood to begin trailing down Kazuya's back.

"K-Kazuya..." Bryan panted inaudibly, before he soon found himself trying to match Kazuya's steady thrusts into him.

"That's it..." Kazuya cooed. "Just let go..."

By now, Kazuya's words weren't even _registering_ themselves in Fury's _mind_ any longer. He was too far-gone. His entire body had gone into autopilot, and he was once again left doing nothing apart from accepting the pleasure his form was surely getting out of this horrendous act.

With one hand under Bryan's left-thigh, Kazuya pushed his leg further down at the back of Bryan's knee. This act in itself caused a sharp pain to invade the muscles and tendons in Fury's leg, since if there's one thing the American definitely wasn't, it was flexible. Unlike other competitors out there such as Lei Wulong.

Thoughts of the detective began flooding Fury's mind. Somewhat _guilty_ thoughts, and he found himself, for some inexplicable reason, wishing he could be with _Wulong_ **instead** at this moment... Wulong never, _ever_ would have tried to force what Kazuya was doing upon him, but on the latter, Bryan knew he _had_ forced such acts upon Wulong... Was this how _Wulong_ had felt, _every_ time...? But, fuck, _why_ did Bryan suddenly finding himself giving a damn, anyway?

On the other end, Kazuya wasn't exactly thinking solely of Bryan Fury, either, nor of himself. No, he was thinking of Lee Chaolan. True, Kazuya had been the one to kick Lee to the curb, but he hadn't expected his beautiful Silver Devil to find another muse quite so quickly... And what a muse he had found.

Fury's former muse.

Lei Wulong.

That bitch.

Still more anger flared within the Mishima as these thoughts grazed over his consciousness, and still more, he took that anger out on Bryan, pushing and thrusting even harder and harder and faster and faster to the point that the sex he was currently having was conjured up of nothing but raw, animalistic lust compelled with a scorned and loathing hatred.

Another cry of protracted pain escaped Bryan's mouth, but Kazuya's momentum only became more brutal in turn. This hurt, way too much, and Bryan could tell that Kazuya was making him bleed in _more_ ways than one... Bryan turned his head away. Then, with one hand, Kazuya grasped onto Bryan's jaw-line and jerked his head back, once again making is so that Bryan was facing him.

Kazuya growled down at him. "Whether you like it or not, you _will_ look at me, you **_slut_**."

Slut.

Now this was something Bryan Fury had _never_ been called, by _anyone_.

But he fit the definition now, didn't he? Goddamnit, he did.

Bryan suddenly found strength within himself, and quickly, he used his left-hand to backhand Kazuya's likewise scarred face in one, swift blow.

Kazuya merely emanated another merciless smirk following Bryan's surprising attack, and turned his head slightly in order to spit blood out to the side. Then, he halted his movements altogether – remaining perfectly still.

Bryan's cheeks were red at this point, and he licked his lips, tasting his own blood on his tongue. He was panting heavily, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath.

Kazuya ceased each of Bryan's wrists, pinning them down to either side of Bryan's head.

Then, he just paused.

And waited.

Bryan could only hide the obvious for so long.

A few more seconds passed, before Bryan finally spoke-up in a raspy, shallow voice...

"Don't..."

"Don't what?" Kazuya inquired smartly.

Bryan unclenched his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut instead as another lucid, shame-filled tear streamed its way down the scarred side of his face.

"Don't... don't fucking tease me like this!"

Kazuya cracked an insane smile.

"If you want more, you have to _beg for me_."

"Never..." Bryan whispered harshly, staring up into Kazuya's dark eyes, one iris a normal shade of dark brown, and the other, as Fury had noted, permanently red.

"Hold that thought..." Kazuya said in a voice that bared a sense of false affection, before he once more leaned himself over Bryan's body. His face stopped just above Bryan's muscular torso, before he began sucking feverishly on the American's left-nipple between torturous light licks and nips.

"Ahh... _ahh!_" Bryan moaned in reaction, and then elicited yet another unrestrained moan.

Bryan mentally _swore_ he would make Kazuya Mishima pay for this with his very _life_ when this was all over with, but for now, his bodily desires seemed to be winning him out, and all too soon, he found himself speaking the words that he had never, _ever_ **once** in his afterlife imagined himself to say...

"_Please_, Kazuya..."

"Humph." Kazuya smiled down at him. "_Please_ what?"

And then, the words came flying out of Bryan's mouth before he even had the chance to think _twice_ on what he was _allowing_ himself to speak...

"Please _fuck_ _me!_" Bryan begged him. "_Please_..."

Kazuya grinned in approval. "That's a bit more like it. I do have to give you some small amount of credit, though," he spoke to the delirious man beneath him as he once again continued with his calculated movements. "It has never taken me quite _this_ long to break someone."

The CEO then raised his body back to an upright position, and began pummeling forth into Fury's body with no restraint.

Bryan, on the other hand, continued to just lie there and take it. Take it like the bitch he supposed he now was in Kazuya's eyes. Meanwhile, he began fighting another mental battle with himself. He was now painfully erect, and his arousal was demanding attention. If Kazuya was going to neglect him in such a way, he figured he himself didn't have to. But, damn, this would only be _more_ self-demeaning, wouldn't it...?

Kazuya stared downwards at Bryan's squinting face, specifically into his icy eyes which had seemingly melted under Kazuya's command. He could practically read the other man's mind.

"Don't worry, I'll _make_ you cum before I'm through with you..."

Bryan's long legs reflexively wrapped themselves around Kazuya's waist, causing the Japanese to grin with victorious delight. Afterwards, Kazuya once again pushed his impressive girth deeper into Bryan's body – purposely striking the fighter's prostate.

"_Fuck_..." Fury repeated. "_Fuck_ **_yes_**," he nearly shouted, beginning to buck his hips in sync with Kazuya's movements. The sight in itself was almost _too_ hard to believe... that the mighty and murderous Bryan Fury had been reduced to... to _this_. Reduced to Kazuya's mindless, whimpering little doll.

Kazuya continued to pick up the pace, feeling his own release creeping up on him. But oh no, he wasn't coming without Fury.

Eagerly, Kazuya gripped his right-hand around Bryan's large and dripping member once again, beginning to stroke him off in perfect timing with his thrusts. With each stroke and with each delicious onslaught, Bryan felt himself loosing _that_ much more of his grip on reality. Now, there was _nothing_ but this. _Nothing_ but the sex, and everything had been abridged to just that.

Fury's hands fisted tightly at his sides once again, and in a single and sudden motion, his back arched high off the floor as he cried-out Kazuya's name in pain-filled pleasure. He awarded Kazuya his trophy when he came hard, Bryan's hot essence erupting across his own torso as well as into Kazuya's eager hand.

Kazuya himself wasn't far behind. Though he partially wanted to make the encounter last longer just for hell's sake, he found himself loosing his interest in torturing Bryan Fury any longer. The deed had been done. So with that, Kazuya delivered one, final slam into Bryan's spent form and filled him to the hilt with everything he had to give and more.

Bryan instantly felt the hot rush filling his insides, causing him to admit one, final cry on this hellish day.

And then, it was all over with. Both Kazuya Mishima, and Bryan Fury, remained still momentarily, the both of them panting and gasping for air.

In the aftermath of it all, Kazuya once more leaned his body forwards over Fury's form. Still inside of him, he proceeded to lick the drying tears from one side of Bryan's face, stroking one hand back through Bryan's glistening silver hair.

"Maybe you're more human than I originally thought..." Kazuya whispered in a monotone voice, before his bleeding lips once again found Bryan's. When Fury responded by kissing him back, almost hungrily, this led the Mishima to believe that Fury didn't even know what the _hell_ he was even _doing_ anymore. Bryan had even wrapped his arms around Kazuya's neck the whole while, accepting Kazuya's tongue in his mouth as if he actually wanted it. Desired it. Which, Kazuya figured, he did.

Kazuya allowed for their opened-mouth make-out session to continue for just a while longer, before he ultimately pulled away. And again, he stared down into Bryan's eyes, which seemed to bear nothing within their cold depths. They seemed lifeless, empty, and hypnotized.

Yet, that small hint of automated desire was still there.

_So much like Chaolan..._ Kazuya thought to himself, before he made way to pull himself out of Fury. This action alone caused Bryan to emit another reactive squint of pain, but Kazuya couldn't have cared less. Before the Japanese stood, he wiped his semen-stained hand on Fury's ruffled and discarded pants – what was left of them anyway – then merely standing as if nothing whatsoever had happened...

Afterwards, Kazuya pulled his ebony slacks back up into proper place, and zipped them back up. He noted the whole while that Bryan just continued to lie on the floor as he was. Motionless, and seemingly still in a state of hypnosis – or better yet, psychosis.

Kazuya clutched his lower, left-hand side briefly with one hand, feeling the stab-wound Fury had earlier presented him with. Luckily, one benefit of carrying the devil-gene was having the ability to heal at an inhumanly fast rate. With this in mind, the Japanese knew he'd need nothing more to deal with the injury apart from a mere bandage. By the next day, the wound would probably be gone, though the resulting scar, perhaps, might remain.

Kazuya shook his head at the pathetic sight he saw before him. The pathetic sight that was Bryan Fury. Then, without word, the CEO merely turned, and headed for the door.

"K-Kazuya, wait..." Bryan said quietly, finally allowing himself to speak. "Where-Where are you going...?"

Kazuya groaned at this. From the way Fury had just spoken to him and the tone of voice which he had used, it had sounded as if he had actually _'fallen'_ for Kazuya or something. Ugh.

"I have a schedule to keep up with that thankfully no longer includes you," Kazuya replied with apathy. "So get up and I'll have one of my employees escort you off of the premises. He should be waiting outside right about now. You may know him, in fact..."

Kazuya ambled his way to the closed door of the storage supply room, unlocking it fully and then opening it with a quick motion of the hand.

And there, on the other side, stood none other than the mercenary Bruce Irvin...

The tall, African-American said nothing when he first caught sight of his boss, but then, when he looked further into the disarranged room, became abruptly shocked at what, or rather who, he saw...

"Bry...?" Bruce questioned out of what was _indeed_ shock. It didn't take more than one educated guess to decipher the events which had just occurred in here... Not to mention all of the racket Bruce had heard coming from inside of the room moments ago. Bruce had been given his orders, however, so the reinstated bodyguard wasn't about to disobey them. He'd actually known that Kazuya had been up to something secretive the entire week, but he'd had no idea that the secret had involved Bryan Fury...

"Bruce," Kazuya began with authority. "Find Dono Fury here some suitable clothes and then get him the _hell_ out of here. I also do not wish to see him anywhere _near_ G-Corporation _or_ **any** of its counterparts _ever_.. again.."

"Uh, y-yes, boss..." Bruce stammered. He had been among one the few people to actually know Bryan all that well before his death. In fact, Bryan had once been a kickboxing student of Bruce's. Bruce honestly couldn't say he knew Fury all that well now, but to see him like... this... on the floor, after having had an obvious sexual intercourse with Kazuya Mishima, well... Bruce didn't know _what_ the hell to think, much less what to say in reaction to the bewildering situation.

"In fact," Kazuya continued after a brief moment of contemplation. "I know _exactly_ where I want you to take him..."

"Where's that, sir?"

0.0.0

"In one hour? Yes, I'll be there..."

The internationally-known Detective Lei Wulong heard the dial tone on his cellular phone. He sat the phone down on the wooden nightstand that neighbored his unmade bed, and sighed. How had he allowed himself to become involved in such a confusing and complicated situation?

The detective stood from his seated place on the mattress, wearing nothing apart from a white bathrobe. He had only gotten out of the shower moments ago. He had planned on going to sleep, but now, he was being summoned once again. Lei knew he easily could have turned the meeting, or rather rendezvous, to be more precise, down... but... the fact of the matter was he _hadn't_ wanted to...

He treaded across his hotel room, over to the closet. He slid the Japanese-style door open, and began looking through his assorted clothes and China robes. Whenever he attended one of these secret get-togethers, it was always desired that Lei show up looking as delectable as possible. After having made his choice on a rather flashy Chinese outfit, Lei was about to head back into the bathroom so that he could blow-dry his long, ebony hair.

When no sooner, he heard a knock on the front door.

Lei bit back a groan. The person he was supposed to meet – who just happened to be Lee Chaolan of all people – was probably playing mind-tricks on him once again. Yes. He was probably standing out in the hall at this very moment. Go figure. Lee loved mind-fucking, after all.

With a roll of the eyes, Lei slid the closet door back into proper place and then began to make his way towards the doorway. Upon reaching it, Wulong didn't even bother checking the peephole since he already had a perfect idea as to who would be standing on the other side of the door.

He opened it.

And Lei's face went pale.

Lei promptly backed away in apparent hysterics, eyes wide and mouth open.

"W-What are you doing here...? What in the _HELL_ are you doing here?! Get the _fuck_ **away** from me!"

Of course, this hadn't exactly been whom Lei had expected. This wasn't Lee Chaolan. Oh no, it was Bryan Fury...

Despite his current wardrobe, Lei instantaneously fell into fighting stance, glaring hatefully at the man who now stood before him.

"I..." Bryan began, truly not knowing what to say. "Didn't come here to fight you..."

"Of course you didn't," Lei seethed between teeth, wondering how Fury had found him when Lei hadn't even used his _real name_ to check into the hotel. "You know _damned_ _well_ what you came here to do, but I'm **_not_** going to allow it to happen! **_Ever_** again, goddamnit!"

Lei's angry expressions and gestures instantly reverted, however, when Bryan collapsed down to the carpeted floor. It was now that Lei realized something seemed to be... wrong here...

Bryan fought for the strength to raise himself off of the floor, and touched the palm of his hand to his chest. When he removed it, his hand was visibly stained with blood.

His own blood.

Fury was wearing a solid black muscle shirt, so Lei hadn't been able to make this out before. Lei also soon noted that the upper portion of Bryan's right-arm was wrapped in bloody bandages.

"What... what happened to you?" Lei inquired silently, though he remained in a defensive stance nevertheless.

"I was shot..." Bryan murmured, forcing himself to stand, though it seemed he was having quite a bit of trouble. "I was attacked by an army last Saturday, and somehow, the guns they had were loaded with bullets that were able to penetrate through the metal graphed into my body. Then-Then Kazuya Mishima showed up and saved me because he said he needed me for some fucking experiment of his... he... took me to G-Corporation where I stayed for a while, but then when I tried to escape, he... he confronted me, and..." He said nothing more, unable to get the words out.

"But why are you limping like that...?" Lei breathed, a troubled, yet knowing look now gracing his facial features.

Bryan turned his head and said nothing, closing his eyes in ultimate shame.

Lei fell out of position, and took a timid step closer. "Did Kazuya... _do_ something to you...?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Bryan whispered, his quiet words having trailed off into silence.

Lei Wulong found himself at a complete loss for words. He already knew exactly what had happened. Well, not the specifics, but he knew enough...

Normally, anyone in their right mind would think Lei would be rejoicing to himself with an inner sense of justified glee. Now Bryan Fury knew what it was like to be tortured in such a way. But, for some reason... Lei gained no pleasure out of this newly-acquired knowledge whatsoever. On the contrary, he could only feel... pity. Pity, sadness, and empathy.

"But... but _why_ would Kazuya **_do_** such a _horrible_ thing to you...?" Lei asked, his facial appearance softening.

Bryan shrugged, supporting himself against the nearby wall so he wouldn't fall over again.

"I don't know..." Bryan murmured back to him. "Mostly because I think he fucking wanted to do it, but he also said it had something to do with _you._ With you 'occupying his property.' What the hell did he mean by that...?"

Lei lowered his raised arms, before they fell carelessly to his sides. He faced the floor.

"For... for the past few weeks, I've been... secretly meeting with Kazuya's former lover..." Lei admitted shamefully. "Neither of us had any idea that Kazuya was informed about it, much less that he would care..."

"Well he did..." Bryan whispered, his words once more trailing themselves. Why had he come here, anyway? When Bruce had let him off, Bryan easily could have gone somewhere else... But no, he had chosen to pay Lei Wulong a visit, but why? He hated Wulong, and Wulong hated him. Right?

Bryan turned. "I'm leaving. Fuck, I don't even know what I'm _doing_ here."

"Wait..." Lei said, extending a hand forward. "You... you _don't_ have to leave... And... and I _know_ why you came here... I just _can't_ believe you _confessed_ such things to me..."

Bryan hunched forwards against the door, once again supporting his weight with the side of his left-arm pressed against the hard surface before him. With his right-hand, he clutched at his chest. Those final blows Kazuya had presented him with were really taking their tole, and Bryan figured that he would eventually lose consciousness from so much blood-loss all over again. His hips also throbbed with a searing pain he had never before imagined having endured, and his legs felt shaky and weak. In fact, Bryan had never felt this weak _or_ this pained before.

He hated it.

And he hated Kazuya Mishima, **_so_** much, that he _couldn't_ get his mind off of _anything_ else.

"I wish Kazuya had left me to die..." Bryan confessed, his voice remaining usually soft.

"And I wish that I hadn't left you to die..." Lei whispered guiltily.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch for what he did to me," Bryan said, though in truth, he was just making small-talk. Hell, after what Kazuya had _done_ to him, and after what Bryan had witnessed him _capable_ of, the kickboxer would probably try to keep as much distance between himself and the insane Mishima as possible from here on out. "But then again, I take it you'd like to kill me. Again. Well, here's your chance."

"Don't talk nonsense right now," Lei replied softly, though truth be told, he probably never could forgive Bryan Fury for all of the horrible things he had done. "You need to rest..." Lei added, his voice bearing an unusual amount of concern.

"Why the fuck do you care, Wulong?" Bryan asked him in a harsh tone. "Why don't you call in your force or something? Try to have me arrested while you still can...?"

"Because... because I do not want to," the Chinese said in a quiet admittance. "Not yet, anyway..."

Bryan turned back around, facing Lei once again, before he tried to make his way to the other man without limping. Without showing any weakness. However, just as soon as he reached the other competitor, he quite literally fell forwards again with a stifled groan of pain.

Lei caught him just in time, though it was hard to keep Bryan in an upright position. Bryan was much taller, and much larger than he was. All the same, when Lei tried to help Fury remain standing and encourage him to make his way to the bed, Bryan roughly pushed the detective away.

"I can walk on my own!" Bryan snapped out.

Wulong almost wanted to say something in way of, _'Well you're certainly doing a bang-up job now,'_ but he chose to remain silent and only nodded instead. Seeing Bryan like _this_, for some reason, made Lei feel _horrible_... Even though, again, one would think he shouldn't give a damn. Lei couldn't help but feel that in a way, this was his fault. In fact, he was surprised Kazuya hadn't targeted _him_ instead if revenge had been Kazuya's true intention... But what about the other thing Bryan had said? About how Kazuya had needed Bryan for his 'experiments'...?

Lei stood still, pondering the issue as Fury flopped down onto Lei's queen-sized bed. Bryan lied down on his back, briefly placing a hand on his forehead while scowling a few random and inaudible obscenities to himself.

"Do you have any pain-killers or some liquor or something?" Bryan asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Well..." Lei began. He actually had both, but he wasn't about to watch Bryan possibly OD himself to a second death. "I do have some Norco I was prescribed after you nearly tore my arm off after the last tournament..." he muttered in remembrance.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well go and get the damned pills," Bryan said, both sounding and appearing like he was evidently in more than just a little pain.

"Alright," Lei agreed calmly, heading into the bathroom. There, Lei opened the medicine cabinet, and removed the proper prescription pill bottle from the cabinet's confines. The investigator emitted the smallest of sighs to himself when he saw just _how_ many bottles were in there... Though Lei definitely wasn't a 'pill-popper,' he'd had his moments, and in the past, had gone through pain-killers, anti-depressants, and anti-anxiety meds over the years. Not to mention the various alcohol binges. This alone showed just how complexly messed-up Lei Wulong's life could get from time to time. Of course, Lei _never_ let anyone know this, and _always_ hid whatever morbid emotions he was feeling behind that happy, optimistic façade of his...

Lei returned from the bathroom, and walked over to the bedside. Bryan quite literally snatched the pill bottle right out of Lei's hand.

"You just want to take..." Lei began, but then watched as Fury proceeded to take at least seven or eight of the white tablets. "Two of those..."

Bryan swallowed the powerful pills with a half-finished beer that lay on the adjacent nightstand, and then spoke up before Lei had the chance to tell him it was a bad idea.

"Don't be an annoying bitch and say anything about how I'm going to 'kill myself'," Bryan said, then throwing the near-empty bottle of Norco carelessly down to the floor. "I heard enough of that shit from Kazuya..."

With ease, Lei sat down on the bedside, looking down and into Bryan's lighter eyes.

"Bryan..." Lei said, continuing to speak in a calm voice so as not to agitate Fury any further, "What exactly _did_ Kazuya want with you regarding his 'experiments'...?"

Bryan closed his eyes, once again recollecting on the events he was so desperately trying to forget.

"He... said he needed my DNA to use against his son... that new big-shot in town, Jin Kazama," Bryan whispered, his eyes closed tightly in remembrance. "It has to do with something Kazuya called the 'devil-gene,' whatever that is, but I guess it has to do with Kazuya's freak powers. Kazuya has the ability to turn into this... thing," he said, his eyes still closed tightly in remembrance. "This fucking demon. I... I actually thought that he _was_ the Devil himself when he forced himself on me as he did..."

"You-You actually _saw_ Kazuya in Devil's form?" Lei asked hesitantly. Not even Lei himself had seen Devil, though he had heard a couple of descriptive stories from Jun Kazama in the past...

Bryan turned his head away from Lei. "What the fuck do you think did this to me?"

Lei's jaw dropped. Bryan Fury had actually been... _assaulted_ by Devil?

"I..." Lei stuttered, trying to find the right words.

But he couldn't.

There weren't any.

"That's right, don't say anything," Bryan said harshly. "I _know_ you're happy that this happened to me. I bet you're _so_ **glad** that _I_ got fucking **_raped_**."

With a slight sense of trepidation, Lei steadily touched a hand to Fury's left-bicep. "Of _course_ I'm not. That's sick. Even after what you have done to me... that still doesn't mean I would wish the same torment upon you... I'm not like that... I know you have no real memories anymore of what you were like before your death, but you weren't always so cruel, and even if we were rivals, I honestly didn't desire your death, nor did I hate you then..."

Bryan turned, raising himself to a sitting position on the bed. He slowly closed some of the space between his face and Lei's.

"And do you hate me now?" Bryan asked, running a hand back through Lei's semi-long strands of dampened bangs.

Lei's eyes lowered, to where they were now half-lidded. "Yes," he whispered softly.

And then, they kissed.

Lei allowed this action; his eyes fully closed as he kissed Bryan back. Lei didn't know why he wasn't fighting it. He really didn't. Maybe it was because he felt so sorry for Fury, maybe it was because Lei didn't want to provoke him, or, maybe it was because part of Lei still desired him...

Bryan pulled Lei closer, deepening the kiss all the more as mouths opened and tongues heatedly met. Lei succumbed fully, making no effort to refuse Bryan's actions when the American's hands undid the knot to his white bathrobe. Bryan then broke his mouth away from Lei's, retracing his lips down to Lei's neck as Lei lulled his head back – the robe falling to bunch around the detective's shoulders at the elbows.

Fury then laid Wulong's form down upon the bed, and opened Lei's robe fully to reveal everything to Fury's ravenous eyes. Lei was breathing heavily, his face already flushed bright red with need and desire, and after so little contact... Bryan was about to advance upon him, until...

"_Please_, Bryan..."

Fury froze.

_"__**Please**__, Kazuya..."_

"Fuck..." Bryan cursed to himself, promptly getting off of Lei before sitting on the opposing side of the bed with his back to Lei.

_"__Please __**fuck **__**me!**__"_

Bryan shielded his face with the palms of his hands.

It was all coming back to him all over again.

The words he had spoken. Everything that had happened to him.

Also, the way Bryan had made such a complete _fool_ of himself after everything had been all over with... Before Bryan had left G-Corporation, he had seen Kazuya one, last and final time. There had been little space between them, and Fury had found it hard to keep it that way. He had faced the CEO with this look of... of unshielded aspiration, awarding Kazuya with the knowledge that, deep down, Bryan more than likely wanted _more_ from him...

But did he? Had he really been reduced to Kazuya's whore so quickly...? Despite Kazuya's orders, would Fury actually try to seek him out again...?

Lei Wulong remained as is, craning his neck to the right in order to shoot Bryan a questionable look.

"Why... why did you—"

"I-I can't do this..." Bryan said silently, his face still shielded by his palms.

Lei lost all will to speak when he swore he could hear Bryan trying to hold himself back from... from _crying_... Then, what Bryan said next caused Lei to lose his very breath...

"I'm sorry..." Bryan whispered from behind his hands. "I think I thought that if I came here and tortured you in the same manner as Kazuya had tortured me that I would be able to forget about the hell Kazuya put me through today, but I _still_ can't do it. I just _can't_ fucking do it... I... I think I might actually be _sorry_ for what I _did_ to you now, because I _know_ I'm _sorry_ for what happened to _me_..."

_What?!_

Bryan was actually... actually _apologizing_ to Lei...?

"I know what it's like now..." Bryan continued, his voice breaking as he audibly _did_ begin to cry. "Tell me, Wulong... after I forced myself upon you, did any part of you still desire me afterwards...? B-Because I think part of me may _still_ desire _Kazuya_, and I _hate_ myself for it now. For... for _everything_..."

Lei stared at Bryan with a shock-filled expression, even more so when Bryan seemingly snapped. Bryan lashed his right-arm out to the side, smashing the nearby lamp into the wall with his fist. The glass shattered into pieces beyond repair, scattering throughout the air in an irreparable dispersal of broken fragments.

Wulong promptly sat up following Fury's sudden outburst; his own eyes beginning to tear after having heard Bryan speak such evocative words to him. When it appeared as if Bryan was about to get up and literally start breaking everything in sight, Lei intervened, throwing his arms around Bryan's form from behind.

"Please don't cry..." Lei murmured, though truth be told the detective felt tears spilling forth from his own eyes all too soon following his silent plea. "I-I'm **_so_** sorry... Kazuya must have put you through something so _terribly_ **horrible**..."

Without returning the embrace, Bryan allowed the alarmed Chinese to cry on his shoulder. Bryan wiped his own eyes with the back of his hand, and slowly, turned around before he gently pushed Lei away from him. Lei and Bryan faced one another briefly, before Lei reached a hand upwards to wipe the remaining tears from Fury's face. Then Lei leaned forwards, and placed a gentle kiss unto Bryan's battered lips.

"_Please_..." Lei said softly to Bryan, their lips still touching. He noted the fact that Bryan still smelt of sweat, blood and sex, only causing his level of remorse to rise. "_Please_ let me help you forget... I consent. I-I _consent_..."

Fury immediately distanced himself a foot away from Lei, somehow still feeling too disgraced with himself to actually consider going through with what Wulong what proposing. Proposing out of fucking pity. Now, Bryan knew he had without a doubt made a fool out of himself to both Kazuya Mishima, _and_ Lei Wulong. Not to mention Bruce Irvin. Fuck, he had just plain made an outright _fool_ of himself to _everyone_.

Lei slowly inched his way closer to Bryan nevertheless. He temporarily squeezed his light-brown eyes shut, knowing that what he was about to do was very dishonorable, and very self-degrading.

And very wrong.

But at the moment, Lei didn't care.

Tentatively, Lei's hands reached for the top button to Bryan's black jeans.

However, the second Bryan felt Lei's invading touch, he immediately grasped either of Lei's wrists with his hands.

"_Don't.._ even.. _think_ about it," Fury said to him, though there was something else contained within his voice. Some hidden emotion.

Lei swore it was... fear...?

"Ssshh..." Lei whispered back, once again touching his right-hand to the scarred side of Bryan's face. "It's alright... you're going to be alright... I-I'll make sure of it... I _promise_..."

Bryan elicited a small scowl at the way Wulong was speaking to him in such a 'comforting' manner. Bryan Fury didn't need any so-called 'comforting,' from _anyone_... All the same, he, for some reason, allowed Lei to unfasten the buttons to his pants. It was probably due to the sheer fact that he was already somewhat aroused, but the thought of Wulong giving himself up so... easily, as if the Chinese actually _wanted_ to have sex with him, was completely new and even puzzling to Bryan. In all honesty, Bryan _had_ been slightly intimidated when he'd first felt Lei's touch on his jeans, but it had taken a moment for Bryan to remember this wasn't Kazuya he was dealing with. Lei wasn't going to suddenly start tearing his clothes off, or pin him to the floor, and even in Bryan's ailed physical state, Bryan was still sure he could overpower Lei should the detective get any devious thoughts regarding the issue. However, the more Bryan thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that Wulong would _never_ try such a thing to begin with...

As Lei had said, he wasn't like that...

Slowly, Lei removed Bryan's hardness from his jeans, before Lei used his free hand to push his long ebony strands back behind one ear to help keep his hair out of the way. Then, he lowered his head to give a single lick to the tip of the Bryan's erection. Bryan groaned in obvious approval when Lei began sucking him off, and instinctively, Bryan moved one of his hands and grasped it into the top portion of Lei's luscious locks. Lei worked his wet mouth up and down Fury's impressive length, then running his tongue along the base of the erection, all the way up to the tip. Lei seemed suspiciously used to this sort of thing, now... Once before, Bryan had actually forced Wulong to go down on him, but from what Bryan could remember, Lei hadn't been very good at it. Then again, the fact that Lei'd had a gun to his head at the time had probably had something to do with it.

Lei continued with what he was doing, sucking fervently on Bryan's shaft. He gripped onto the base of Fury's large cock, starting to teasingly lick at just the tip. Then, Lei once again took all that he could of Bryan's hardness back into his mouth.

When Lei deep-throated him, Bryan began pushing Lei's head down in a slightly forceful manner, unable to help himself. It wasn't long before he was even arching his hips up, trying to make Lei take him further and further into his wet mouth.

After a few more ongoing moments, Lei finally pulled back, gasping for breath as he used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth dry of the gathered saliva and precum.

As aroused as Bryan now was, he couldn't withstand the pressure of restraining his physical desires any longer. Suddenly feeling more like the same Bryan Fury he had always been prior to his nightmarish, hellish session with Kazuya Mishima, he swiftly sat up, and pulled Lei's body close to his, arranging the Chinese detective to where he was straddling himself in Bryan's lap. Lei moaned wantonly when he felt the tip of Bryan's hardness graze between his ass cheeks, wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck, clutching onto him out of what seemed to be sheer desperation.

"Bryan..." Lei whispered in a shallow voice. "Please, be gentle..."

Though Bryan was slightly annoyed by this frail request, he proceeded to get things underway. He used one hand to align himself with Lei's unprepared opening, and with the other hand, slowly began to push Lei's hips down.

Lei tilted his head back as he felt the slick tip of Bryan's hardness slip past his entrance, nearly crying-out when Bryan quickly sheathed himself inside of him to the hilt. Lei's entire form was trembling, and he held onto Bryan tighter still, resting his chin on Bryan's left shoulder-blade.

Bryan wasted no time, and began rocking Lei up and down in his lap. It really wasn't 'gentle' as Lei had requested, so to speak, but the motions surely weren't 'brutal,' either, as they normally would have been. It had been weeks, but the last time Fury had taken his tole with Lei's body, he had quite literally just about split the detective in two... It had happened shortly after the fifth tournament had ended, when Wulong had once again sought Fury out in order to attempt arresting him following his failure in doing so during their designated match. Bryan was actually surprised that Lei hadn't been emitted to the nearest hospital after the encounter, but since there was no way in hell Lei was going to allow anyone to know what had actually occurred, he had obviously chocked-up his injuries to his participation in the tournament instead. Then, a week or so later, Lei had returned to Hong Kong.

And now, he was back in Tokyo all over again.

Back in the arms of Bryan Fury all over again.

Lei went along with Bryan's forceful movements as his body was slammed down unto Bryan's lap over and over again. Bryan gained an enormous amount of pleasure out of this, but at the same time, he still felt weakened, and somewhat pained. All of the physical action taking place was causing his wounds to ache all the more, and he soon became worried that he was bleeding again. His hips also still throbbed with that same, searing pain he had never before imagined enduring.

"Are-Are you okay?" Lei asked between pants when Bryan slowed the momentum down as if he were on the verge of stopping. Bryan used his head to gesture to the upper, right-hand side of his chest and shoulder, which Lei was still gripping tightly. When Lei took a closer look at his own arm, he saw that a portion of it was spotted with Bryan's blood. Bryan also had blood visibly running down the outer side of his right-arm.

Lei looked into Bryan's blue eyes with a sympathetic expression, and then whispered quietly...

"Lie back..."

Bryan complied, having lost the will to argue. The Hydrocodone he had earlier taken was beginning to kick-in, so he was starting to feel somewhat apathetic. _Not_ apathetic enough to discontinue his current sexual engagement, however.

Bryan lied down fully, before Lei discarded the white robe he was wearing altogether, throwing it down to the side before he remained perfectly still – a few seconds passing by. Then, without any warning, Lei once again began moving his hips.

Bryan relaxed, keeping his eyes on Lei as the Chinese continued to ride him profusely, though at an unbearably slow pace. Still, Lei was moaning, panting, gasping, and even caressing his sweating body with his own hands. His long strands of shining raven hair began swaying freely all around him, while a large portion of Lei's unevenly cut bangs shielded a portion of his face as his head titled back in pleasure. Bryan actually couldn't get over how... _sexy_ Lei Wulong actually looked at this moment, and even more so, seductively beautiful. The more Bryan thought about it, the more he realized that Lei could probably take his pick out of almost anyone he desired to be with. But, apparently, he already had... according to what Bryan had heard from both Kazuya Mishima, and Lei himself. Who was this 'mystery lover,' anyway? Possibly someone Bryan knew? A man, a woman? No, definitely a man. How else was it that Lei could have gained so much experience in so little time?

A sweltering sense of possessiveness suddenly washed over Bryan when it came to Lei, and he found himself becoming very, _very_ angry about the sheer fact that Lei was sleeping-around with someone else – _especially_ someone who obviously had something to do with Kazuya Mishima... This guy Kazuya had referred to as 'his property'... Was Lei actually _sharing_ Kazuya's secret lover, or something? It definitely made a decent amount of sense after all of the times Kazuya had purposely brought Lei's name into their conversations and arguments, often for what _seemed_ to be _no_ reason at _all_.

In an instance, Bryan's long and muscular arms shot forwards. He grasped onto the outer portions of either of Lei's hips – his nails practically biting into the flesh as he began slamming Lei's body down harder.

"_Ahh!_" Lei cried out, nearly falling forwards. "Tha-That hurts..."

"Who cares?" was Bryan's mere response, his voice low and rash. This was one situation Wulong couldn't cajole his way out of. "You've _obviously_ been doing this with someone else..."

Lei's head fell forwards in shame, and his caramel eyes began to glaze once again. Bryan had it all figured-out, didn't he? Bryan knew, Kazuya knew, and God only knows who else knew. Lei felt humiliated, tainted... and figured he had done quite well in stripping himself of his own honor. Lei couldn't blame Bryan or anyone else for what he had chosen to do at his own free will, just like he couldn't blame Bryan for what he was choosing to do now. Not this time. Despite it all, Lei couldn't stop himself from matching Bryan's forceful thrusts into him, and already felt like he was on the brink of release.

Becoming somewhat delirious due to the build-up of it all, Lei leaned his body over Bryan's, his hands fisting into the white sheets on either side of Fury's neck. Bryan's hands remained on Lei's ass the whole while, as Bryan thrusted himself up into Lei, striking his prostate at _just_ the right angle. Then he did it again, and again.

Lei shouted in rapture, saying random Chinese words in between the moments that he was repeating Bryan's name. Fuck, Lei was _loud_, and had been the entire time. He was sure to wake everyone in the building at this rate. But, hell, he couldn't have cared less at the moment.

Bryan didn't care, either. He enjoyed hearing Wulong screaming his name, begging for more like a typical dog that Fury had by the leash. This only intensified Bryan's own pleasure. Bryan freed one of his hands from its tight grip on Lei's ass, instead using it to encircle Lei's own arousal.

And again, Lei cried out Bryan's name in the form of a loud yell. Every muscle and nerve-ending in Lei's body was already scorching with heat as if they were on fire. A sheen coat of sweat outlined his evenly tanned skin in shining droplets, with a few strands of black hair sticking to his forehead while the rest of his cascading strands continued to fly freely throughout the air in a miraculous display of ebony splendor.

Soon enough, a few tight strokes of Bryan's hand compelled with a few more direct strikes against Lei's prostate were all it took. Lei covered his mouth with one hand to prevent himself from screaming anymore than he already had as his hot essence spilled itself into Bryan's hand. All thoughts went blank in the midst of it all, and Lei rode out the delicious orgasm as a blissful tidal wave of surging electricity went on to overtake his entire being.

As he came down from his high, however, Lei came to realize that Fury had no intentions of ending this _just_ yet...

Without giving Lei any time to recover from his climax, Bryan continued to thrust up into Lei's spent form, even _more_ harshly than before. Past his peak, Lei almost couldn't take it anymore – it was too much. Nonetheless, Lei did his best to match Bryan's rhythm, trying to escalate Fury's pleasure so he too could find release. As the intercourse persisted, however, Lei soon came to the conclusion that Bryan was further behind than he had thought... Lei looked down at Bryan's face, trying to read the man's expressions. The tears Bryan had shockingly produced before were completely dried, as if they had never been, and Bryan no longer appeared saddened or as if he was feeling guilty. No. Now, he just looked plain angry... but why...?

"If I keep fucking you long enough, do you think you would come for me a _second_ time?"

Lei winced, gasping for air still more. Bryan not only continued to take him, but was still teasing his groin with a slick hand at the same time.

"P-Please, Bryan... I-ahh... don't think I can t-take much more..."

Bryan showed no traceable reaction to Lei's subtle entreat for mercy. No, Fury wasn't going to let Lei's pleading expression and 'puppy-dog' eyes get to him in the least.

"Who _else..._ have you been fucking?" Bryan asked demandingly.

So that was it. That's what was holding him back.

Bryan couldn't concentrate solely on the sex because his mind was already on something else at the same time.

Lei didn't want to answer the question. He really, _really_ didn't, and normally, would have lied or said nothing at all. Lei's body was _begging_ for his mind to give a reply – any reply – however, so involuntarily, Lei awarded Bryan with the truth...

"His... his name is Lee... L-Lee Chaolan..." Lei said breathlessly, surprised that he was actually starting to become sexually aroused again when he already felt so physically depleted. "Kazuya... did the same thing to him that... that h-he did to you, a-and Lee found out from Kazuya about... about what you had d-done to me, so Lee... sought me out and..."

"And you just **_willingly_** spread your legs for _Kazuya's_ **_brother?_**"

Bryan cut Lei off before the Chinese could say anything else, his voice and sentence alike unbroken due to his sudden loss of desire. The disturbing revelation had been comparable to a partial buzzkill. Bryan remembered all too well who this bitch 'Lee Chaolan' was, for Mishima had mentioned _his_ name a number of times to Bryan, too. Fury had also seen him a countable number of times during the tournaments. That's right; Lee was the guy with silver hair who always wore those _ridiculously_ queer outfits. Bryan had briefly encountered Chaolan at a couple points in between the tournaments' earlier advancing stages. The only probable reason being the fact that not many of the more acclaimed fighters smoked cigarettes, and in the designated area for lighting-up between rounds, Bryan had seen Lee hitting his fancy menthols while hitting on anyone who was within a six yard radius of him at the same time. Though Fury had never associated with Lee during the occasions, he had been able to tell that Lee was the sort of person who was able to smooth-talk any idiot out of their pants. Even though Bryan really wasn't one to think at the moment, he had pinned Lee for a definite fag, or at least someone who was into swinging and poly.

He also had _more_ than his share of disturbing connections to Kazuya Mishima...

"No I... I _swear_ I didn't mean for it to happen..." Lei said silently, trying his best to sound sincere.

"Tell me... is he any good?"

Bryan pulled Lei down by the thighs once again, pushing up into the Chinese fighter's body in unison. Lei couldn't help but emit another transient moan, his hands still clutching tightly at the rumpled sheets. In a desperate attempt to silence Bryan from asking him anything else about the rather personal topic they were on at such an ill-timed moment, Lei leaned all the way over Bryan's body and quickly captured Bryan's mouth with his own.

Bryan didn't seem to respond much, to Lei's dismay. As he passionately kissed Bryan's lips with his own, Fury failed to react. Lei took this as a bad sign... He could only take a not-so-wild guess that Bryan was disgusted with him now. That Bryan really _did_ view him as some kind of whore. Thankfully, Bryan had yet to use this insult against Lei _just_ yet, for Lei _hated_ being called a whore... and the last time he had seen Bryan Fury, this had by far been Fury's favourite taunt. Whore. Slut. Skank. Bitch. Just a short list of Fury's many names for Lei. In fact, Bryan had rarely addressed Wulong by his _actual name_ half of the time before... so Lei was more than surprised, and even thankful, that Bryan had yet to throw out any hateful mockeries at him just yet.

"I'm sorry..." Lei mustered out. "Ahh... I-I'm _so_ sorry!"

Bryan could only groan. More so out of irritation than out of pleasure. From the looks of it, Wulong was obviously afraid that Bryan was going to start making attempts to torture him or something.

Another groan.

Why was Lei apologizing, really? Weren't it for Bryan, Lei probably wouldn't have – no – never would have gotten involved with Lee Chaolan in the first place. Bryan had driven Wulong to that point, just like Kazuya had more than likely driven Lee there. If Kazuya wasn't going to stand-up and admit this to himself, then at least Bryan could be a man and do the opposite.

With one hand, Bryan pushed a few disarranged tendrils of lengthy hair out of Lei's face before he spoke in a soft, yet grating tone...

"I don't want you seeing him... _ever_ again."

Lei nodded his compliance rapidly, too winded to say anything more or even think on the issue. Then, Bryan used his right-hand to push Lei's head back down, kissing him hungrily while wrapping his free arm around Lei's waist. He reformed, once again allowing the elegant Chinese to set his own pace.

Wulong couldn't get over how gentle and surprisingly intimate Bryan was suddenly being with him. For Bryan, it was quite hard to keep the _act_ up, though. He really, _really_ wanted to bite Lei, to scratch him. Cut him. Fuck him harder. Do _anything_ to draw blood. This was sadly one thing he had in common with Kazuya Mishima. He loved the sight and the taste of someone else's blood. The scent, the feel. The very essence of it. But Bryan kept telling himself that he wanted to be nothing like Kazuya. That he _was_ nothing like him.

Even if he knew he was wrong.

Enough of the deep-thinking.

Bryan went back to concentrating solely on the sex. He was painfully hard, and had been purposely holding himself back for long enough. Running his hands down along Lei's lower back, Bryan once more pulled the Chinese down by the hips and thighs, causing both of their bodies to engorge with more pleasure still.

Lei felt the encouraging caresses and grasps, and the way Bryan's large thickness continued to slide in and out of him from below. God, Lei already felt like he was going to cum for second time if this went on much longer... But before Lei had the chance to do so, Bryan released a deep, guttural groan of fulfillment as he spasmed deep within Lei's tight heat, spilling forth as he gave Wulong everything that he had to give.

With his hips touching Bryan's thighs, and Bryan's cock buried within him to the hilt, Lei could only moan yet again when he felt the hot surge of Fury's release filling his ass. The sensation in itself was almost enough to force Lei into another climax. Even so, Lei was completely exhausted, so it wasn't long before his entire form collapsed down onto Bryan's. Lei rested the side of his head on Bryan's wounded chest, heaving as he desperately fought for air. The room was filled with the olfaction of sweat and sex, and a few moments passed where nothing but the irregular breathing of the two men was heard.

When Lei was able to stabilize himself, he lifted his hips so that Bryan was no longer inside of him. Following a small squint, Lei moved to the other side of the mattress, and fell forwards to lie on his stomach.

Bryan turned to his left, caressing Lei's sweaty back with his hand.

This was when the silence set in. Neither Bryan, nor Lei, knew what to say now.

Their previous encounter had ended with mockeries, curses, threats, and harsh glares, but now... it was just... _different_, somehow...

And very awkward.

Lei turned onto his right-side, facing Bryan with a tiresome gaze.

Bryan inched his body closer to Lei's, and then closed what little distance there was between their faces so that he could deliver Lei another fervent kiss. The detective's mouth opened, as he lazily kissed Bryan back. Fury ran his full tongue over Lei's silky lips a single time, before pulling away, still leaving little space between the two of them. The fronts of their bodies were touching in almost every location, and Bryan still had one arm latched possessively around Lei's waist.

The silence continued. Blue eyes staring back in to brown.

And then, the moment was completely ruined when Lei's hotel phone began to ring.

When Lei began to rise, Bryan stopped him.

"Don't answer it," Bryan whispered.

"I... I have to," Lei insisted, still sounding entirely winded. "Since it's... so late, it could be something... important..."

Out of aggravation, Bryan sighed, and rolled over onto his right-side so that he could pick up the phone. He quite literally wanted to smash it into the wall for having caused such a disruption, but he kept-up the self-restraint and simply handed it to Lei instead.

"Yes?" Lei answered into the phone's base, still sounding fully winded and out of breath. "Oh... I-I'm sorry about that. Yes, I understand..."

Lei handed the wireless phone back to Bryan, who quickly hung it back up.

"Who was that?" Bryan asked, smirking. "_Lee?_"

Lei swiftly shook his head a few times to assure Bryan that it was not. "No... it was the hotel manager. He... he said all of the noise we were making woke almost everyone on the floor..."

"You mean all of the noise you were making."

Lei couldn't help but emit a lazy chuckle. "Well, yes... I suppose that is true... But, well, I guess I should get up and go take another shower now..."

"No, stay," Bryan persisted. Actually, it was more like an outright demand.

"Al-Alright..." Lei agreed quietly, shortly before Bryan once again pulled Wulong into his arms. The Chinese sighed somewhat lustfully, since he was still rather aroused. He knew he was _already_ thinking about sex again, but his body reminded him that he had already had enough for one night. And, surely Bryan had, too... _especially_ in his current, ailed physical condition. The bandaging covering Bryan's wounds were almost completely red, and Lei knew they needed to be replaced. Bryan was probably still suffering even now, at this very moment, and was only putting on a good display of masking his pain.

As he was held, Lei suddenly found himself swamped in numerous, unsettling thoughts. After what Kazuya Mishima had done to Bryan, would Bryan actually pursue him in order to enact revenge? If so, would Kazuya only present Bryan with the same torment all over again...? And then, on the other hand, there was Lee Chaolan... who Lei, in point of fact, _did_ bear some form of affection for. Would Kazuya go after him now? Would Bryan? Then, there was the issue of The Hong Kong International Police Force... what would become of Lei Wulong if they were to find out about either of his hidden affairs...?

Just then, another distinct sound filled the room. It was the sound of a phone ringing yet again, only this time, it was that of Lei's cellular phone. Lei knew it had to be Lee.

And so did Bryan.

"I... I won't answer it..." Lei said softly before Bryan had the chance to say something first.

"Good," Bryan whispered back to him.

When the phone stopped ringing, Bryan and Wulong continued to lie next to one another, their bodies intertwined.

From here, only time would tell what would become of them...

0.0.0

At his own hotel, in the lavishly large penthouse on the very top floor, Lee Chaolan continued to pace back and forth.

What in the _hell_ was taking Lei Wulong so long to arrive...?

The Silver Devil ran a hand back through his shimmering strands of hair, starting to become both agitated, and even somewhat worried...

He walked over to the glass coffee table and picked up his cell, more than ready to give the detective another call.

That is, until he heard the knocking on his front door.

Lee sighed with expected relief. After having set his phone back down to coffee table's transparent surface, he made his way to the door. Without debating on the issue that this _could_ possibly be someone else, he quickly unlocked the unbolted door, and then opened it fully...

And then...

"Not _quite_ who you were expecting, huh, Chaolan?"

Lee almost froze, for before him stood none other than Kazuya Mishima...

"I do have to give you _some_ small credit, Chaolan. I _really_ do. It took me longer than one would have thought for me to discover that _you_ were, indeed, the one behind the outburst that nearly resulted in Bryan Fury's second death all along..." Kazuya said with a dark chuckle. "My oh my, how the tables have turned..." he continued to speak, a hidden presence of knowledge contained within his deeper voice. "What I want to know is _why_, Chaolan? Was it for the Mishima Zaibatsu? To take down me and my son? For Wulong? For all of the above? Nonetheless, you have once again failed. I'm also sorry to inform you that Detective Lei had prior engagements, and thus will be unable to join you on this night, so I just thought I might do so instead..."

Fuck.

Kazuya knew. He knew _everything_.

Lee tried to remain composed, but swallowed nonetheless.

This was going to be one **_hell_** of a night...

0.0.0

_-End..._

0.0.0

**A/N:** Um, yeah...

The ending of this fic was sort of strange to write (and I was constantly distracted by the Beijing Olympics on T.V., which shows you just how long ago it was that I initially wrote this fic), but I realized I left a lot of loose-ends that had to be tied-up by the end. The scene between Bryan and Lei was also strange to write, just because it wasn't brutally sadistic or anything, lol. I also don't think I made either of the sex-scenes porny enough. Damn...

I also would have added a more, urm, 'descriptive' scene for Kazuya and Lee at the end, but two back-to-back lemons seemed like enough, and I didn't want to turn the entire ending to this fic into a PWP. I also may write a sequel to this in the future (I have a few ideas for one), but if I did, it would be a while because I have too many other fanworks to finish at the moment.

And yep, I know this whole thing was fucked-up, as is the usual fic that comes from me, lol...

Please no flames! As I've said many times before, I don't use them to roast marshmallows, they only make me sad. :(...

Hope you all had a happy Memorial Day & Memorial Day weekend! :)


End file.
